Behind Emerald Eyes: A Cowgirl Doll's Story
by athaye12
Summary: A story written about the life of Jessie the Cowgirl. A story of where and how she first started out as a toy, the obstacles she faces, and then finding Andy's toys and falling in love with a certain space ranger. Rated T for later chapters. Pairings: Jessie/Buzz, OC/OC, tiny Jessie/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy! Back with another story! This one is going to be a long story and I'm so excited to be writing this. I always see something more and deep every time I look at Jessie so I'm going to tackle a story of how Jessie got to where she is now through fighting loneliness and storage from being a favorite toy and a leader all the way to finding Andy's gang and falling in love with Buzz Lightyear. I want to thank jessiejane10 as always for helping me find some toys that will pop in from time to time and the inspiration.**

**As always, TS/Disney/Pixar/and those weird dolls listed above are not mine.**

* * *

_**September 9th, 1955. **_

"Okay big girl, you can start opening your presents now."

A 5 year old brunette girl looked up at her mother with giddiness in her eyes as she smiled up at her. She got up off the kitchen chair with her braided pigtails bouncing behind her as she settled on the floor and picked up the first present and started tearing off the bright, yellow wrapping paper.

"Bed covers?" asked the girl, scrunching up her nose.

"Yes, Emily. Just look at the tag and read what it says," replied the girl's mother.

"Wo-Woody's Rah-r-Roundup; JESSIE COVERS!" came the surprise shriek from Emily.

Emily started to watch the show, Woody's Roundup, and instantly became a huge fan of one of the main characters named Jessie. Jessie is a cowgirl with long red hair that is braided down her back. She wears western attire and cowgirl boots with a crimson red hat resting on her head. She is shown as a very brave, tall, and beautiful cowgirl who's not afraid of anything, and that's why Emily loved her so much.

Emily looked down at her very own pair of cowgirl boots and smiled. She wanted to be just like Jessie when she grew up; brave and strong.

Emily grabbed the next present and one by one she opened the rest of them revealing Jessie related gifts like a little guitar, a lunch box, and her very own genuine Jessie cowgirl hat. After the last present, her father pulled another gift out of the cabinet and handed it to Emily.

Emily started peeling back the red and yellow colored paper and paused. She looked at her presents which where almost all Jessie themed.

As the gift was revealed from underneath the paper, Emily's face broke out into a huge, excited smile.

She got her very own Jessie the Cowgirl doll.

"A Jessie doll! I got a Jessie doll! Thank you, Mommy and Daddy!" she yelled as she jumped around.

"Well lets go to your room and take her out of the box, sweetheart," said Emily's mother as her and her husband brought the rest of Emily's presents to her room.

After a couple of minutes of fumbling with the box, Jessie was out of the box and in Emily's hands. All Emily could do was stare down at the doll in excitement and wonder. She ran her hands through Jessie's vibrant red and yarn hair.

"You're gonna be my new best friend, Jessie. Oh Mommy, I love her so much already!" exclaimed Emily and hugged Jessie.

"Now you have a friend to go on adventures with at the park," replied her mother.

All through the rest of Emily's birthday party she had Jessie either in her little hands, or sitting next to her while eating birthday cake. As the party ended and Emily's relatives went home, she started to get ready for bed. Emily started to put her new flannel pajamas on and she put her doll, named Ginny, up on the dresser and plopped her new cowgirl doll into the empty spot on the bed. She brushed her teeth and settled under the covers and smiled remembering all the presents she got.

Emily reached over and grabbed her new friend and tucked Jessie under her arm.

"I love you Jessie; see you in the morning," yawned Emily and closed her eyes.

As Emily's breathing started to even out indicating the child was dreaming, the cowgirl doll started to take in a breath, then another as she slowly broke out of toy mode for the first time. Carefully, she wiggled her way out from underneath her new owner's grasp and stood up, shaking a little at the sensation of using her legs for the first time.

As Jessie came alive for the first time, she looked down at her hands, then down at her cow print- chapped pants and her cowgirl boots and looked up and saw Emily's mirror on the side of the room. Quietly, Jessie crept down the bed and up to the desk chair and hoisted herself up onto the vanity and observed herself in the mirror.

She had big, almost bug like, green eyes, a cute button nose and pale pink lips that contrasted with her crimson red, yarn hair that was braided with a yellow bow holding it together. Looking at herself for the first time, she approved at what she saw. In her opinion, she was average looking and that was good enough for her. Jessie wasn't one to impress anyways.

She ran a hand down her hair smiling at how soft it was. Jessie then moved her hand to the top of her head where her large cowgirl hat sat atop it. She smiled at how much it defined her character and herself as a cowgirl doll. Jessie vowed to herself that night to never let that hat leave her sight.

When Jessie was finished observing herself in the mirror, she took a good look around the room and noticed that her new owner was a big western girl. She had a couple stuffed animals and toy horses everywhere; which were fast asleep on top of her dresser. She also had pictures of horses and various Woody's Roundup posters here and there with Jessie on them.

Jessie also noticed the fresh, out of the box cowgirl hat that complimented the one she wore herself; hanging on the bed post beside the sleeping Emily. Jessie couldn't help but love the little girl already and couldn't wait to start her new life with Emily.

"Hey, Cowgirl! Come down here for a minute!" loudly whispered a voice from the floor, breaking Jessie out of her trance. She looked down and saw the blonde Ginny doll she saw earlier, who Emily placed on top of the dresser before bedtime.

Ginny was with two other China looking dolls that were both brunette and a lot older looking and the three of them shared a smirk that Jessie didn't see; whispering about Jessie's clothes and her hair.

"Howdy!" Jessie waved kindly and smiled down at them. She carefully climbed down the vanity, still trying to adjust to using her legs and feet. When she got to the chair to prepare her descend down, she lost her footing and fell to the hardwood floor with a little clank which caused the three dolls to start giggling and scoffing.

"Did the little, brave cowgirl hurt herself?" smirked Ginny.

Jessie missed the sarcasm in Ginny's voice thinking she was expressing concern. Jessie smiled at the three dolls.

"No, um, I'm fine. Just that floor is as hard as a horse's hoof. Anyways, ya guys wanted to talk to me?" asked Jessie. She started to get self-conscious as she stood before these beautiful dolls with the curly hair and the poofy dresses. Jessie started to run her hands through her hair nervously as Ginny stood close to her and spoke.

"Listen Cowgirl, you have some nerve coming into this room and taking over. Enjoy the little time you have with Emily because she will outgrow you in a month. If you think she will want to be a cowgirl forever then you're wrong. She went from wanting to be a princess, to an ice skater, and now to a cowgirl. It's just a phase, you won't be here for long", said Ginny; tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"You're wrong, Miss. I'm sorry if ya feel threatened by little old me, but Emily said she loves me and I know I already love her. I have no intentions of "taking over", as you call it, anything; especially your bond with Emily. Maybe you're right that it's a phase, but I don't think she will easily give up her toys," responded Jessie and started to walk away, but turned back around.

"Besides, she still kept you, PRINCESS," spat Jessie and stormed back to the bed hearing little whispers behind her.

"Oh my, she's so weird. She's not even that pretty for a cowgirl," Jessie heard one of the China dolls whispering to an open mouthed Ginny and she walked back to the bed trying to hold back a sob.

When Jessie reached the bed, she carefully snuggled under Emily's arm and lied closer to her new owner, and sniffled. She didn't know why those dolls didn't like her and she didn't do anything wrong; as far as she knew. Jessie liked meeting new toys and she was a genuinely nice doll. What did she do to make those dolls so angry?

Jessie didn't question herself anymore when she closed her eyes and felt herself grow tired. She kept a firm belief that her life will be a great one with Emily and that things will get tons better. Maybe it was because she was the new toy in the room and everyone was skeptical that she would replace some toys with being the new favorite.

Tomorrow was a new day, and she was going to reassure everyone that she had no intent on hogging Emily's attention.

Jessie closed her eyes and dreamed of riding her horse with the wind whipping her hair around; helping Sheriff Woody save the day.

* * *

**There's the first chapter, folks! Please stayed tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/alerted the story so far! **

**Had to break this into two parts because it was getting long. Here's part 1 and part 2 will be up very shortly. **

**Just wanted to let everyone know that the toys that are/will be in this story are on my profile page with the links. **

**TS/Disney/Pixar/and the other toys mentioned in this story is not mine at all.**

* * *

**September 10th, 1955 7:15 AM. **

"Wake up, honey. It's time to wake up for school," whispered Emily's mother. The 5 year old started to stir and wake up. As she came to, she looked down at the cowgirl doll snuggled into her little arms and smiled. After school, which was a half a day nursery school that she attended in the mornings, her father would take her to the park when he got home from work.

Emily couldn't wait to bring her cowgirl with her to the park.

She slowly climbed out of bed, carefully placing Jessie down on her pillow and started to pull some clothes out of her dresser. She put on a yellow shirt with red stripes, a pair of shorts, and she also took out her red bandana and tied it around her neck.

Emily's mother came in the room after Emily dressed to do her hair. She ended up pulling Emily's hair into a ponytail and using a red ribbon to fasten it in place. She then braided the pony tail and secured it with a hair tie.

Emily grabbed her cowgirl boots and stopped by her bed on her way out of the room.

"I'll see you after school, Jessie. We're gonna go play at the park later!" Emily knelt down and hugged the cowgirl to her as she told Jessie goodbye.

As the little girl bounced out of her room, Jessie slowly sat up when the coast seemed clear. The other toys around her were starting to get up as well. From what Jessie could see; there was a group of about five toys in the center of the room talking amongst themselves. The other group of toys consisted of the toy horses hopping off the dresser and moving around the room to run around or relax.

Jessie looked over on the other side of the room and saw Ginny heading out the bedroom door to meet her other friends that were in the living room.

Remembering her encounter with Ginny last night, Jessie brought her knees up to her chest and ran a hand down her braid and sighed. She felt like no one wanted to talk to her and she couldn't help but think Ginny had a big role in making the other toys shun her. It wasn't fair because Jessie really wanted to make some new friends.

All of a sudden, the bed moved a bit and Jessie looked up and met a pair of brown eyes looking back down at her.

In front of Jessie stood a fuzzy, brown teddy bear and behind it was a set of twin stuffed rabbits, a blonde Tammy doll, and a Gumby action figure. The group of five Jessie saw earlier was standing right in front of her.

"Why hello there, sugar! We've been dying to get up here to meet ya! Now what's your name, sweetheart?" asked the bear.

"J-Jessie, I'm Jessie the Yodelin' Cowgirl," responded Jessie. She was oddly nervous talking to these toys for the first time.

"It's very much of a pleasure to meet ya Jessie! My name is Mama Bear, but everyone calls me 'Mama'. I just wanted to welcome ya into our little family. Ya see, Emily doesn't have too many toys ever since she got all them horses over there, so it's just us. You'll fit in jus' fine," said Mama Bear. She grabbed both of Jessie's hands and helped her up onto her feet. One by one the rest of the toys stepped forward to introduce themselves.

"Hello Miss Jessie! My name is Milo and this is my twin sister Maggie," introduced the male rabbit as his twin sister was sniffing and nuzzling Jessie's side.

"Why aren't you two the cutest critters I ever did meet!" exclaimed Jessie and bent down to pet the rabbits.

As Jessie was petting the rabbits, a blonde doll with business clothing of sorts came up next and greeted Jessie with a warm smile.

"It's a pleasure to finally get to meet you, Jessie. I am so happy that Emily got her favorite character from the show to have as her own. My name is Tammy and if you need anything you can surely come to me."

"Nice to meet ya, Tammy!" Jessie shook Tammy's outstretched hand and the two girls shared a friendly smile. Jessie already knew that her and Tammy would get along just fine.

The last toy of the group was an oddly shaped green fellow that stepped forward.

"Well last but not least, my name is Gumby! Emily watches my show on Saturday mornings. I have a horse named Pokey, but he's with the others lounging around somewhere, wait there he is! Pokey! Here boy!" Gumby let out a whistle to the horse and Pokey came running to Gumby's side.

"Why don't ya say hi to Jessie? She's new to our family!" Gumby told Pokey.

Pokey stood on his hind legs as Jessie ran a hand through his cool, gummy mane.

Mama Bear smiled at the new cowgirl chatting with the other toys; already feeling a maternal instinct toward the young woman. The two rabbits started to chase each other around the room and Gumby went off to play with Pokey; leaving Mama Bear, Tammy, and Jessie still on the bed.

"There are two other toys in this room. One is Ken and he's kind of our look-out when Emily is gone to let us know when she's back. He and Tammy are 'together'. The other toy's name is Ginny. She was Emily's favorite doll for the longest time until Emily stopped playing with her a couple months ago when she got into the cowgirl life. If Ginny gives you trouble, don't worry about it. She's not a nice gal, even when she was the favorite. All she does is hang around with 'dumb and dumber' that hang out on the living room shelf," explained Mama Bear.

"Those two are the most annoying toys ever. You see Jessie, they are Emily's mother's China dolls and aren't the brightest. Maybe that's why Ginny gets along with them so much," smirked Tammy, nudging Mama Bear's side.

"That is why Ken loves ya sweetheart, you're smarter than a Barbie," complimented Mama Bear to Tammy as they both let out a giggle.

Jessie stood in her spot and smiled at the two joking with each other; enjoying the company of her two new friends. She grabbed her braid and explained to the two her encounter with Ginny.

"I already met Ginny last night. I don't think she likes me very much and I don't understand why. I hope I didn't offend her in any way," explained Jessie to the two toys.

"What did she say to ya sugar?" asked Mama Bear.

"Well first, her and her friends think I'm weird and ugly and second, she told me that Emily will outgrow me in a month and throw me aside. I didn't wanna believe her, but she yelled at me and kept insisting that I was trying to take Emily away from everyone...," Jessie drifted off and lowered her head in embarrassment.

"I'm so new at everything here and I don't know how to react."

Instantly, Tammy rushed to Jessie's side and pulled her into a hug.

"Jessie, don't you let that little push-over convince you of anything. You have become Emily's favorite toy and she loves you a lot! Don't be ashamed of being loved by your owner. Emily loves all of us and plays with us still. You are also beautiful too! Ginny's just jealous because she's chubby and bitter. She's always been jealous of me."

"Exactly, Tammy. Baby, Emily loves you and everything she owns has your face on it. You have us to help you through everything. Your life has just begun and it's time to live it the best way you possibly can at this moment. Don't worry sugar, you'll be around for a long time and when Emily does grow up, you will be passed to a new owner that will love you tons too," said Mama Bear. She pulled Jessie into a huge, bear hug. When she released Jessie, she smiled at her and smirked.

"And who knows, maybe one day you'll find an action figure to sweep you off your pretty cowgirl boots. Miss 'I don't need a man' over there," as she gestured toward Tammy, "always said that and look; she's happy with a Ken doll."

Jessie pulled a playful, disgusted face at Mama Bear.

"Aw, that's okay Mama. I can take care of myself. Taking care of critters and being there for Emily is all I need," responded Jessie.

"Very good answer, cutie pie," said Mama Bear and reached her arms out to give Jessie another hug.

Jessie gratefully accepted the hug and smiled at Tammy over Mama Bear's shoulder. She had a family and an owner that thought the world of her. A sense of ease washed over the cowgirl as she noticed the other toys and a couple of horses come back up onto the bed.

"Thanks for everything, Mama," said Jessie and squeezed the bear tighter before letting go.

"No problem, honey. Just remember if anyone, especially Ginny, gives you guff; you let it roll off ya like water on a duck's back. Now let's give you a tour of this place to get ya familiar of where everything's at," responded Mama.

For the rest of the afternoon, the toys gave Jessie a tour of the house; ignoring Ginny and her friends in the dining room, and also gave Jessie the run down on what time Emily goes to school and comes home and also when the family likes to go out.

The group of five-now-six was sitting peacefully in the living room when Tammy noticed the clock and at the same time Ken came running into the room.

"Emily's due home in 5 minutes! Places!"


	3. Chapter 3

**September 10th, 1955 1:15 PM **

The toys helped Jessie run back to the room and told her to get into the same spot Emily left her in the morning. Jessie leaped back up onto the bed and sat against the pillow waiting for Emily to walk through the door. As soon as she heard the back door open, she froze in toy mode.

Emily came running into the room and she picked up Jessie to bring her downstairs to watch Woody's Roundup before going to the park. She adjusted Jessie's hat a bit then grabbed her own hat and ran out of the room and down the stairs and sat in front of the living room television. She put Jessie next to her on a pillow so that she could "watch" with her too. She sang along to the show's opening song and yodeled during Jessie's part.

During the show, Jessie couldn't help but marvel at how her character was portrayed. On the show, she was Sheriff Woody's sidekick who helped Woody when danger was near and also worked with a character who was named Prospector Stinky Pete. She was brave, loyal, and loved to take care of her cute little critters. Even in toy mode, Jessie's face beamed as the credits started to roll after the show was over.

Emily stretched out and stood up with Jessie in her hands.

"Come on Jessie! Let's go grab Dusty and play until Daddy gets home," Emily told her cowgirl. She walked back to her room and grabbed her favorite toy horse and put Jessie on the saddle. Emily had a big horse poster and she pretended Jessie was really riding Dusty with all the other horses on her wall.

As Emily was playing with her, Jessie couldn't help but look in the corner of the room where the rest of the toys were laying untouched. She felt a twinge of guilt in the cotton of her stomach but Mama Bear's words echoed through her head about enjoying herself. Jessie looked at Emily while in toy mode and beamed even brighter at her owner.

As Emily was playing in her room, her father came upstairs and knocked on her door before letting himself in.

"Are we going to the park today, Emily?" he asked.

"Yes, Daddy! I get to bring Jessie for the first time!" replied Emily. She put down the horse claiming how Dusty is officially Jessie's horse now and followed her father and her little brother, who wanted to go with, out to the car.

Emily buckled Jessie in next to her and took the doll's hat off. In one hand, Emily held Jessie's hat and with the other hand she held Jessie's hand.

It was quite a comfortable day out for it being the beginning of fall and the golden sun shined down on Jessie through the car windows and she felt so content when she felt Emily take her hand. As Emily stroked her hand a bit, Jessie looked up and smiled at her owner and then snuggled closer and closed her eyes. Everything felt so right at this moment.

The park was located a couple of blocks on top of the hill. The playground was located farther down the hill, except for a simple tire swing that no kids ever used. Emily ran ahead of her father and brother and ran to the tire swing. Emily was not a sociable girl and hardly ever played on the playground, unlike her brother. She always sat on the tire swing and got lost in her own imaginary world.

Emily ran down the length of the fence, swinging Jessie around, and up to the tire swing and lied down in it. The gentle breeze that was present in the air was just enough for her to use little force to help her spin around. She grabbed her cowgirl by the hands and spun Jessie with her; legs sprawled in the air as Jessie was carried by the wind too.

Emily smiled at Jessie because she was having a great time with her new cowgirl. Eventually, she was starting to get dizzy and when she went to stand up, she let her dizziness get to her as she playfully twirled around with Jessie and the both of them fell into a huge leaf pile.

Emily held up her cowgirl and rubbed her nose with the doll's button nose. As long as she had Jessie by her side, she was one happy girl.

It took every ounce of power to not make herself break out of toy mode to start laughing and Jessie had to fight the huge grin from getting even bigger on face. When Emily was happy, so was Jessie. Nothing could ruin this bond she had with her new owner and she knew right then and there that Emily and her would be together forever. When they fell into the leaf pile, Jessie snuggled into her owner once again as Emily held her close and together they looked up at the cloud formations in the sky.

Emily's father got out a camera and had Emily pose with Jessie on her lap by the tire swing with the leaves in the background.

After the park, they went home for dinner and afterwards; Emily started to get ready for the night and went to take a hot bubble bath to clean herself up from being in the leaves.

Jessie got up and found a sparkly yellow ribbon that Emily must of dropped out of her dresser drawers and thought it would look nice on her. She tied it around her waist and smiled to herself and started to go find Tammy and Mama Bear to show them.

On the way, she ran into Ginny who was coming back into the room from gossiping with her friends in the living room.

"What's with the new get up, cowgirl? Trying to fit in or something?" scoffed Ginny. "You look more like a dork than usual." Ginny started to walk away leaving Jessie just standing there. Anger started to boil through the cowgirl's veins as her pride got the best of her. She yelled to Ginny to stop and listen to her.

"Hey Ginny! I need to tell ya somethin'. Look, I don't know if I offended ya in some way, but step off my boots. The way ya talk to people makes ya look like you're studyin' to be a half wit. Now please I just want you and your two little sidekicks to leave me alone." With that, Jessie and turned on her heel and walked away leaving Ginny with an open, gaped mouth for a second time.

Mama Bear, Tammy, and Ken were just under the vanity when they heard the cowgirl confronting Ginny and when Jessie reached them, Tammy jumped forward and high fived Jessie.

"Yeah! That'll keep her off your back for sure now! Good job, girl!" said Tammy.

"Sugar, you are one brave little cowgirl for standing up for yourself," complimented Mama Bear, patting Jessie's shoulder.

"Thanks, Mama. I'm not sure what came over me, but I'm mighty glad I got the point across," said Jessie.

"Well, ya did a good job, baby; and also that ribbon looks absolutely charming on your cute little belt," complimented Mama Bear.

"Let me fix it for you though," said Tammy and tied it back into a bow at Jessie's lower back. Even Ken couldn't help himself from smiling at the cowgirl; she was just trying to fit in.

As the toys started to make small talk with each other, Ken's head shot up and yelled "Places!" when he heard footsteps. Jessie hurriedly took off the ribbon and ran back to her spot.

Ginny didn't get all the way to the top of the dresser where she was usually kept nowadays, so she froze just on the floor. As Emily came into the room, she noticed Ginny on the floor and nonchalantly put her on the shelf in the closet as she put her boots away and closed it.

Emily arranged her toy horses on the top of the vanity and put her other toys in their respective places. She crawled underneath the covers and brought Jessie close to her. As soon as her mother said goodnight and shut her door, Emily shot up in her bed and made a little fort with her covers. She then grabbed the flashlight she hid underneath her bed and grabbed Mama Bear, Ken, the two rabbits, Dusty, and Jessie.

"Hello, Miss Jessie. Will you play with us today?" Emily made Maggie and Milo say. She had Jessie play with the rabbits and Mama Bear; pretending they were her "critters" from the actual show.

Emily then wanted to have Jessie ride Dusty and had Ken be a horse breeder.

"Why hello, Jessie. Let me help you get Dusty out of the pen," said "Ken".

"Well how kind of ya to do that," responded "Jessie".

Emily had the cowgirl giggle and also had Jessie give Ken a kiss on the cheek. Jessie wanted to throw up and run away, but Emily's sappy moment stopped and she continued to have Jessie ride Dusty until Emily grew tired and lied her head down onto the pillow and immediately fell asleep.

One toy from across the room looked at the lump on the bed and sighed. She knew it wasn't Jessie or Ken's fault, but how could she not feel a tinge of jealously when Emily had Jessie and Ken flirt? Also its felt like months since she's been played with. Tammy sat at the end of the room and waited for the toys to come back down from the bed when Emily fell asleep.

Ken was the first toy down and he ran over to his girlfriend and reassured her that he still loved her and to forgive him. He felt bad that Tammy wasn't getting played with as much as she used to, but he let her know that he would always be with her.

"Of course I forgive you. Besides, it's out of a toy's control what happens during a playtime," said Tammy and kissed Ken's cheek.

Jessie walked over nervously to Tammy and almost turned around when she saw that Tammy and Ken were alone.

"Girl, get your butt over here. I'm not mad at you at all," encouraged Tammy. Jessie came over and Tammy gave her a little hug as Ken smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, Tammy," was all Jessie could say. She didn't want her new friend to be mad at her.

"Don't worry about a thing. Nothing is your fault," reassured Tammy.

"I hoped ya wouldn't be mad at me," said Jessie in return.

"No way, besides; he is kind of hard to resist, right?" asked Tammy, pinching Ken's cheek as he whined "owww".

Jessie giggled at the couple and wondered just for a split second what having a boyfriend would be like. She wouldn't be into someone like Ken, but someone who was sweet, charming, and shared her zest for life. Someone who shared common interests with her and wanted adventure; because she wasn't the lovey dovey type like the couple in front of her.

"Alright now kiddos, let's start getting ready for bed. It's starting to get late," said Mama Bear; walking up to the trio.

"Yes, Mama," they all answered in unison and smirked at each other as they went back to their places.

* * *

**FYI this Ken doll is a lot more manly than the one in TS3. **


	4. Chapter 4

**December 25th, 1955**

"Yeeeeehaw!"

As Emily and her family went downstairs to open presents that Christmas morning, a very excited cowgirl doll ran around the bedroom. She was very excited because this was her first Christmas she ever experienced.

For the past couple of months, Jessie settled in with her new family and gained the confidence and enthusiasm that she had within her true character. She also got used to standing on her own two feet after constantly tripping and falling for the first couple weeks of being out of the box.

As for the rest of them, the toys were more than excited to have a happy day to relax and enjoy the love and friendship in the air due to recent events.

Recently, Emily gave Gumby and Pokey to her little brother. Although he played with the two toys more than Emily, the two missed their friends in the other room; especially Pokey who missed his dear horse friends.

Another turn of events happened around November when Mama Bear got snagged by the leg on the wooden fence at the park one afternoon. The rip went unnoticed by Emily which caused the Bear great sadness; but Mama Bear adapted to the rip by finding a little wooden cane to walk with.

Since Mama Bear couldn't move as much and keep an eye on things, Jessie took the initiative to step up and take responsibility. She helped the toys that needed help and helped them cope with the move of Gumby and Pokey. Jessie gained the toys' respect and they loved her; especially the horses.

Except Ginny who bitterly hid herself in the dining room cabinet. Emily didn't even notice her once- favorite toy had gone missing.

"Well someone is sure excited!" said Tammy to Ken. They were sitting next to each other on top of the toy box watching the cowgirl talk excitedly to Mama Bear.

"So whadda' we do today, Mama?" asked Jessie.

"Well, sugar; we wait for Emily to open her presents and then, when the family is done, they head over to the grandparents' house for the day. Then we are free to do whatever we want!"

"Well then, can we watch Christmas movies?" asked Jessie while bouncing on her feet.

"If the others want to, then we'll do it," said Mama Bear.

Jessie smiled then hopped up onto a stack of Woody's Roundup magazines and addressed the toys.

"How does a Christmas movie sound to y'all later?" drawled Jessie.

"I know the perfect one we can watch. It's called _White Christmas_ and it's so good. They usually play it all day on TV. It actually just came out a year or so ago," suggested Tammy.

"Then it's settled, we'll watch _White Christmas_ when the family leaves," seconded Mama Bear; walking up behind Jessie.

The toys made small talk until Emily came bounding into her room grabbing her coat and scarf.

"Bye Jessie! I'm heading off to Grandma's for the day to open more presents! Although, you can't tell Santa, but you're the bestest present I've ever got," said Emily to her cowgirl. She picked up Jessie and hugged her and set her down on her pillow.

When Emily left the room and the sound of a car driving away was heard, the toys sprung to life and started to make their way into the dining room to check out the presents under the Christmas tree. Bows from the presents were scattered here and there and Tammy and Jessie both put bows on their heads and laughed at each other.

While Jessie was digging through a box that contained some Woody's Roundup story books, there was a tap on her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder and saw a male doll with some weird 3D glasses on and he had yellow hair. He was smiling warmly at her and took his glasses off and introduced himself.

"Hey there, my name is G.I. Joe, but you can just call me Joe. May I ask what your name, beautiful?"

Jessie stared at the man confused. Was he being serious? Behind him, she could see Tammy and Mama Bear holding in giggles.

"Uh, my name is Jessie," responded the suddenly shy cowgirl.

"Jessie. That's the name of an angel. If you ever want to enhance your shooting skills, you can come to me anytime baby. I fight off radiation waves with this laser gun. My awesome glasses help me see them."

Jessie stared at the action figure showing off in front of her. She didn't know whether to act flattered or freaked out. Guys were just not her thing yet and she didn't know how to act when getting hit on. She looked over to Tammy and mouthed "help".

"I'm sure Jessie would love to, but I doubt she'd be interested in that sort of thing," said Tammy, stepping in between the two and wrapping an arm around Jessie's shoulders as the cowgirl nodded to confirm what Tammy said.

"Ken will show you where your new owner's bedroom is," continued Tammy and turned to Ken and gave him a nod.

"Sir, if you want to step this way," beckoned Ken to Joe.

"Hope you're ready for New Year's Eve, cowgirl," yelled Joe over his shoulder and puckered his lips in Jessie's direction. He turned back to Ken and spoke.

"That cowgirl is a pure ten. Is she single?"

"Buddy, I think she considers you a zero. She's not interested at all," said Ken seriously.

Joe just laughed and kept following Ken as the older toy rolled his eyes.

As the two boys left the room, Tammy hugged Jessie to her and laughed.

"Girl, you better watch or that guy's gonna be all over you."

"He was so weird and I reckon he thinks he's the real Joe. He ain't gonna score any points with this cowgirl. He needs some better manners," said Jessie and made a disgusted face.

"It's okay, Sugar. At least he isn't Emily's toy. We'll make sure he stays far away from ya," said Mama Bear.

"Ugh, thank you. He better not get back up in my loins again," said Jessie.

"Aw, come on Jess. He was just being friendly," joked Tammy as Jessie gently shoved her.

The toys finished looking at the presents; which Emily's presents were Woody's Roundup related things and clothes; no toys at all.

"How 'bout we all go into the living room to watch the movie?" Jessie addressed the toys.

After nods of approval (and after getting Milo and Maggie out from being trapped in a box) they headed for the living room.

On the way, the group passed by Ginny and her two friends in the bathroom doing their hair. Ginny noticed the group and called out to see what they were doing.

"That movie is so stupid anyways," said Ginny wrinkling her nose after Mama Bear told her what movie they were going to watch.

"We didn't ask for your opinion," Jessie shot back. Ginny noticed the bows that were still on top of the cowgirl's and Tammy's heads.

"You guys are so weird. That is why I don't hang around you nerds. You have loser written all over your faces."

"Okay, AGAIN we didn't ask for your opinion and also me and Tammy are having fun celebrating the holiday, if that's okay with you. So if ya don't have anythin' nice to say, then stop wastin' our time," said Jessie and smirked as Ginny didn't have a comeback as usual.

"You aren't no prize either, Ginny. Remember that," seconded Tammy.

The group of toys smirked at Ginny's snotty-pout face and headed into the living room and sat on the couch as Tammy searched for the channel the movie was on.

"Jessie, I wanna be brave just like you," complimented Maggie and hopped around Jessie.

"You showed her who's boss big time," seconded Milo.

Jessie laughed and bent down to nuzzle their noses with her's.

"I want ya two to be brave no matter what. Jus' remember, don't let the bullies get to ya because in the end, being yourself is all that counts," said the cowgirl. She took her bow and placed in on top of Maggie's head and roughed Milo's fur lovingly.

"I agree with Jessie. Stayin' true to yourself will help you achieve great things and attract good people in your life," seconded Mama Bear and patted Jessie on the shoulder.

"You deserve every ounce of attention Emily gives you, honey. You are a very loyal and loving toy and Emily and all of us are lucky to have ya."

Jessie was very touched by the compliment and ordered a group hug.

"Okay everyone! Let's get this movie started! Yeeeehaw!"

Ken came back into the living room and him and Tammy cuddled at the far end of the couch. In the middle, Mama Bear slunk back against the couch and propped her feet up. Beside her was Jessie with the two rabbits resting their heads in her lap and Dusty had his head resting on her shoulder.

Jessie watched the movie as Christmas spirit began to pour into her heart. She looked around and smiled at her little toy family, grateful for their love and support; then she thought of Emily. The little girl adored Jessie more and more each day and Jessie felt nothing but pure love and admiration towards her owner. As long as she had Emily, nothing could get in her way, especially Ginny.

Jessie's only Christmas wish was to be with Emily. Forever.

* * *

**G.I. Joe the creeper. Stay tuned for the next chapter! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed/alerted/favorite this story. It means a lot to me and I'm having a blast writing this because this character means so much to me. I promise you good things are coming up in the distant chapters. =D**

* * *

**November 20th, 1958**

"Alright y'all! Gather 'round now!"

Jessie stood on a stack of Emily's school books and addressed the small group of toys to gather around for the usual morning announcements. For the past couple years, Jessie would fill the toys in on what to expect when Emily was not at school. Jessie was the only toy Emily seemed to play with as all the others were kept in her little toy chest in the corner of the room.

"After Emily gets home from school, she will be going to Sara's house for the night since there's no school tomorrow. We'll probably have the room to ourselves, but make sure to stay only in this room," addressed Jessie sternly.

"Tammy, I'm putting you in charge if I'm not here tonight. Make sure y'all stick together and most importantly enjoy the time off. I know we've had a rough month..."

"Sure thing, Jess," responded Tammy as the other toys nodded in agreement. As Jessie stated how rough the days before have been, the toys reflected on the events that happened.

One afternoon, Emily was cleaning her room and found old clothes and other things to donate. After she was done, she one-by-one put each toy into her little toy chest. She then spotted the rip Mama Bear had gotten a few years back. The toys watched as Emily's eyes widened at the rip on her once-favorite bear and nonchalantly threw Mama Bear into a donation bag with her old clothes.

Jessie saw the entire event on top of the bed and sprung to life when Emily had her back turned; racing down the hallway to try to free Mama Bear from the bag while trying to stay hidden from the humans. Emily and her mother went out the back door and it almost smacked Jessie in the process.

As the car drove off, Jessie slumped to the floor in disbelief. Mama Bear was gone. The first toy to take the cowgirl in and acted as a guardian to her was gone. All the other toys, including Ginny, were devastated as well; it happened so fast.

This only encouraged Jessie to be strong for her toy family, and she felt the need to protect each and every one of them. Emily was growing up which meant she was outgrowing her toys. Jessie saw each day how 8 year old Emily was growing up and finding interest in more mature things. She still loved Jessie and the two of them were very close, but as for the rest of the toys, Jessie knew something was bound to happened.

"Jess, you alright?" asked Tammy, breaking Jessie out of her thoughts.

"I'm fine...just reminiscing I guess."

Tammy gave Jessie a small hug and went to go find Ken. The two girls were best friends, almost like sisters.

Maggie came up to the cowgirl and nuzzled the side of her leg as she and Milo were passing by on their way to the living room to run around.

Ginny just shot Jessie a strange look and ventured to the dining room to find her friends.

Jessie watched everyone go about their business and started to head over to Dusty for a ride, when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hey baby," whispered Joe into her ear and kissed her cheek. Jessie cringed and tried to wriggle away. Joe was the last person the cowgirl wanted to be around at the moment. Her and Joe were _**not**_ a couple and Jessie made that known to everyone, even though Joe insisted that they were.

"Ugh, for the millionth time, don't call me that! Also, I reckon you shouldn't sneak up on me like that," replied Jessie.

"Sorry, you looked like you needed a hug." Joe squeezed Jessie tighter to him and eyed the cowgirl's figure.

"Well I'd be fine and dandy if you let me go so I can ride my horse. A cowgirl doesn't go a day without riding her horse," replied Jessie and elbowed the action figure in the ribs to get him off of her. She stormed over to Dusty and quickly hopped onto his saddle.

"Come on boy, let's get outta here and run around for a bit," whispered Jessie to her horse. The horse neighed happily and took off toward the living room to run around with the two rabbits until the humans were due home.

After Jessie made sure all of the toys were in their places and the horses on the vanity were okay; the cowgirl lied on the pillow as Emily came running into the room and flopped onto the bed to snuggle with Jessie after a hard day of second grade.

"Jessie, history is soooo boring. I almost fell asleep in class..." Emily described her day to Jessie as usual and the cowgirl, while still in toy mode, snuggled up to her favorite person in the whole world and listened.

Emily's mother came into the room and as she headed over to the closet, she tripped on Ginny.

"Emily, how many times do I have to tell you to pick up your toys?"

"I'm sorry, Mom! I don't even play with that one anymore," responded Emily, wondering how the toy even got there in the first place.

"Well if you don't want it, then donate it. It seems like you don't play with any of these anymore," Emily's mom gestured to the toy chest.

Jessie's mind started to panic. Ginny didn't make it back to her place. _Darn it Ginny_.

"How about you give them to Riley? She loves getting new toys," suggest Emily's mother. Riley was Emily's little cousin.

Emily walked over to her toy chest and took each toy out and examined them.

Ken: for little girls who play with Barbies.

Her twin rabbits: she had some good times with them during her play times...but Riley would just adore them now more than her.

Ginny: her once favorite doll who isn't as fun and amazing as Jessie. One couldn't do much with a Ginny doll other than brush her hair. Riley might find some type of use for her.

Tammy: Emily totally forgot she even had her. The girl felt bad for forgetting about Tammy because she was a very nice doll, yet she didn't play with her hardly.

Emily carefully placed the toys in the box her mother gave her and looked around and smiled at Jessie. The cowgirl doll and her toy horses were the only things Emily wanted. Jessie was her inspiration and she never would get rid of her favorite cowgirl. Big girls don't play with dolls and stuffed animals, especially rough and tough cowgirls.

"I'm never getting rid of you, Jessie. You're my favorite cowgirl in the whole world," promised Emily and bent down to nuzzle her nose with Jessie's.

Quite the contrary to Emily's thoughts, Jessie couldn't believe what was happening in front of her eyes. Emily was getting rid of all of her childhood toys and there was nothing the cowgirl doll could do to save her friends. She felt terrible that it had to come to this. Jessie tried so hard to keep her friends safe and nothing she did worked.

As Emily started to gather her things to take to her friend's house, Jessie looked apologetically at the toys in the box, but Tammy smiled back at her reassuringly. They were going to be another kid's toys now. They would be alright. That thought caused Jessie to let a small smile appear on her face and her and Tammy shared a departing glance.

Emily finished packing and walked out of the room with the box. They were going to stop at her cousin's on the way to her friend's house.

Jessie, however, couldn't help but feel loneliness creep up on her as Emily didn't bring her to her friend's house. Her friends were gone and the room was quiet, except for the horses that moved around. Jessie buried her face in her knees and just sat there feeling guilty that the other toys had to go and yet, she was the favorite and got all the attention.

Joe came through the bedroom door and noticed Jessie was alone. He heard all the commotion from his owner's bedroom and decided to make sure his 'love' was alright.

"You okay?" asked Joe, slowly approaching the cowgirl.

"I dunno, Joe. One moment they're here and now they're...gone," Jessie brought her hands up to her face and started tearlessly sobbing.

Joe didn't hesitate one minute to put his arm around the cowgirl and comfort her as she buried her face into his shoulder. He rested his head down on her's and started to nuzzle her cheek and brush his lips against her plastic skin.

Jessie didn't realize that Joe's lips were on her face until she felt something soft brush her cheek. In her already vulnerable state, she let Joe kiss her as he lowered both of them onto the bed. She thought Joe was trying to be comforting, but she didn't know if this was right or wrong to let him be the one to help her.

As he started to travel down her neck, something clicked in her head and her eyes snapped open. She didn't want this at all; she had absolutely no interest in Joe, or anyone for that matter. How could she be so naive?

She abruptly sat up, knocking Joe off her. "J-ju-jus' keep away from me. Stay in the other room and n-never come in he-here a-again. I never liked you and I never will, so do me a favor and LEAVE!" roared Jessie. She was appalled Joe would take advantage of her like he did.

Joe just shrugged and quietly left the room, but turned back and snarled "have a nice, lonely life cowgirl."

Jessie stood on the bed trembling and breathing heavily, leering at the doorway; which seemed like the doorway all of her friends had left her through.

Jessie didn't need anyone anymore except for her owner. Emily was the cowgirl's whole world and all Jessie cared about was being with Emily forever. She didn't care if she never had anyone except for the horses to talk to.

The mentally drained cowgirl curled into a ball on the pillow and closed her eyes, but sleep never came. Everything that happened in the day came crashing down on her and she realized just how fast Emily was growing up.

Just then, Mama Bear's voice appeared in her head; "_Your life has just begun and it's time to live it the best way you possibly can at this moment." _

Jessie made a vow to always be there for Emily and to be the best toy any owner would be proud to own. Emily loved her after having Jessie for three years; the cowgirl knew that Emily was happy to have Jessie helping her each step of the way.

* * *

**Just want to add a disclaimer that I am a HUGE HUGE HUGE Buzz/Jessie fan, but I wanted to give Jessie a background on where she stands in regards to relationships. Joe is very conceited and only cares about himself whereas Buzz is totally sweet and innocent and I promise Buzz will be coming up in this story soon! More to come! **


	6. Chapter 6

**August 11th, 1962**

Twelve year old Emily was getting ready for a day of shopping with her group of girlfriends for back to school clothes. She was sliding on her cowgirl boots and stood up to tighten her bandana around her neck and started to do her hair in the usual french braid.

When she was done doing her hair, Emily grabbed her purse and cowgirl hat and headed out the door when she heard the honk of her friend's mom's car. The girls were all entering seventh grade and they all wanted to show the world that they were more mature.

Back on the bed, there was a cowgirl doll that was laying on the opposite side of where her owner slept practically hanging off the edge of the bed. She was obviously shoved aside in the middle of the night as the almost-teenage girl slept. She slowly came to as her owner left the room and smiled up at her horse, Dusty, who still sat on top of the vanity with the other horses.

"Mornin' Dust!" Jessie waved to the horse as she sat up and adjusted her hat. The horse neighed in return at her.

The cowgirl heard footsteps coming from the hall and froze in toy mode as Emily's mother came into the room and started to make her daughter's messy bed up. She neatly folded the covers up and placed Jessie down in front of the pillow, as usual. When she was done, she opened the window to let the summer breeze into the room.

When Emily's mother left the room, Jessie shut her eyes and breathed in the fresh, summer air and leaned back against the pillow. She wished she could run around outside and play with Dusty, but ever since Emily started to hang out with her group of friends she never brought Jessie anywhere. Emily never even acknowledged the cowgirl anymore, yet Jessie still remained on the bed which met her owner still loved her...right?

The content smile Jessie wore turned down into a frown as she realized that she hadn't been out of the bedroom for a good while. Emily still was into the whole cowgirl scene; with her Jessie inspired bedroom, but she started to grow more distant from Jessie as if she was just a decoration to the room.

Jessie drew her knees up to her chest and sighed. Days like these were always hard when Emily was out with her new friends. She never included Jessie in anything anymore and what made it worse was Emily had no other toys for Jessie to hang around with.

Jessie was lonely, although she wouldn't let on to Joe across the hall in Emily's brother's bedroom. In fact, she hadn't seen him since the day she yelled at him to never come near her. That was the day when her friends were taken away from her four years ago...

_"Have a nice, lonely life cowgirl." _Joe's words cut her like a knife that day. She was starting to dwell on the fact that he was right. After all, loneliness was all the cowgirl felt anymore.

Not wanting to think about that, Jessie hopped off the bed and grabbed one of Emily's new mystery books she bought and started to read it to kill time. Dusty sauntered up to the cowgirl and lied his head in her lap with his tail wagging.

"She's sure growin' up fast, Dusty. I-I just can't believe it," murmured Jessie to the horse.

As Jessie got to the middle of the book, she heard a car pulling up in the driveway. Knowing that was Emily, the cowgirl and her horse quickly went back to their spots. Jessie rested against the pillow and waited for her owner to come in.

Emily and her longtime friend came into the bedroom carrying shopping bags in each of their hands. The girls sat on the floor and dumped out the contents of a smaller bag.

"What color do you want, Emily?" asked the friend.

"I might try the light pink," replied Emily. She stood up and reached for her pillow while in the meantime, nonchalantly knocked Jessie off the bed onto the hardwood floor.

Emily sat back down on the floor with the pillow resting behind her back as her and her friend started to paint their nails with their new nail polish they bought.

"So Emily, I don't think Josh is gonna like that hat. If you wanna capture his attention, you should ditch the hat and wear your hair down more," suggested Emily's friend. "Cowboy stuff is like soooo not girly."

"Yeah...I'm not really into it that much anymore..." replied Emily shrugging.

They started talking about their latest crushes and the latest trends that are out. Emily took off her Jessie-inspired cowgirl hat and set it on top of the dresser next to a picture with her cowgirl doll that was taken when she was five years old. Unfortunately, she didn't even glance at the picture that once meant so much to her as she continued gossiping and giggling about fashion and boys with her friend.

Down on the floor, Jessie crawled over to peek out at what Emily and her friend were doing after getting (what she thought) accidentally knocked to the ground. The cowgirl didn't know what they were doing, but it looked very girly considering the color pink was involved.

Her eyes grew big and started to sadly stare up at her owner as Emily and her friend were talking about boys and clothes without including Jessie or anything cowgirl for that matter.

When Emily's friend made the comment about the hat, Jessie looked away dejectedly. Emily would never take off-

She did.

Jessie's heart broke at the sight of her owner taking off her hat. The matching hats signified the bond between what the owner and her toy had.

The lonely cowgirl toy just crouched under the bed opening and eavesdropped on what the girls were talking about until Emily's friend had to go home.

Jessie prayed Emily would remember she was under the bed, until she saw her owner piling her toy horses into one of the unused shopping bags and marked it as "attic".

"Hey Dad! Can you put these in the attic? I don't wanna get rid of them, but I have no room to put my new things!" yelled Emily as she went to go hand the bag to her father.

When she came back into the room, she started to arrange her new nail polish bottles and other beauty products she bought that day on her vanity. When she was done she started to get ready for bed while listening to one of her new records that had a very upbeat rhythm to it.

As Emily settled into her bed and turned off her lamp, Jessie was still laying under the bed. She saw Emily putting her beloved horses into the bag. Now the cowgirl didn't even have her horse to keep her company.

She wished Mama Bear or Tammy were here.

Throughout the night, everything was quiet and still in the house except for a cowgirl doll silently sobbing underneath her owner's bed on the cold hardwood floor feeling completely and utterly alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**October 8****th****, 1966**

_4 years...and nothing. _

"Like oh my gosh, Lydia! Chad asked me to wear his jersey on Friday!"

The sixteen year old teen was sitting at her vanity applying her makeup while gushing on the phone to her friend about her recent crush finally making a move on her. She was getting ready for another ordinary day of her sophomore year of high school.

Emily hung up the phone and finished getting ready; making finishing touches on her makeup and hair. She grabbed her bag and left the room, leaving the room completely silent.

Underneath the bed, a forgotten toy was awaken from her slumber at the sound of Emily chatting away to her friend. The cowgirl opened one eye and listened. When she realized the conversation was the usual boy talk, she rolled her eyes and tried to fall back asleep all curled up in her owner's old cowgirl hat Emily had as a child.

When Jessie heard the door shut, she took that as a sign that the house was now empty. For the past four years, her days were spent just wandering around the house; occasionally turning on some TV or reading a book to pass the time up until the humans came home.

As she stretched her arms out, she looked around at her surroundings. Under the bed with her was all of Emily's old Woody's Roundup paraphernalia. Over the past years, the teenager would throw her childhood favorites under the bed and forget about them, including Jessie.

"Another day and nothing," mumbled Jessie. She attempted to dust her very dusty clothes off. Being under the bed, dust gathered on the cowgirl where it was almost impossible to clean herself off. She hopped onto the bed and lied on the flower bedspread.

Four long years since Emily held and played with her. Yet, the girl didn't get rid of Jessie. The cowgirl doll held onto the fact that her owner still wanted her and that's why Emily still kept her and the Woody's Roundup stuff.

Still she waited for the day to hear Emily say "I will always love you". She knew she still loved Emily very much and deep down in her little cowgirl heart, she hoped Emily felt the same.

As Jessie lied on the bed, she looked around the room. Make up, girly posters, and clothes were scattered throughout the room and not to mention, the whole room had too much pink.

Yet, Jessie still held her head up high. Just because Emily didn't even attempt to look for her the past years, the cowgirl still had the freedom to roam around the house when the family was away. When Emily came home from school, Jessie would lay on the floor where she fell four years ago. Then she would crawl into Emily's old hat and sleep in it. Jessie still had a home at least.

Interrupting Jessie's thoughts, a male doll from the brother's room poked his head in.

"Hey Jess, how are you today? Haven't seen you in a while around the house," said the G. I. Joe doll.

"I'm fine. Emily was just gabbin' away early this morning on the phone which woke me up. I'm jus' a little sleepy," replied Jessie and gave Joe a small smile.

The years had caught up with the once-loved action figure as he was never played with anymore. His playboy image was not present like it was when he was a new toy and he only wore a plain white shirt and his gray pants. He would check up on the cowgirl he once had eyes for years ago; making sure she was alright. After all these years, he still secretly cared for her.

"Well if you need anything, you know where I'm at." Joe smiled warmly at her and left the cowgirl to her thoughts. She still didn't trust Joe too much, but he was at least someone to talk to.

The cowgirl looked around her owner's room again and caught sight of the picture with Emily and her friend. Sadness filled the cowgirl's being as she remembered the picture of herself and Emily; two best friends that would do anything for each other.

"What did I do wrong? I don't understand how she could just...drift away," murmured Jessie to herself and hid her face in her knees.

Emily's laughter, the scenarios she came up with, and her pure love all ran through Jessie's mind. How could Emily just...change?

As the time grew nearer for Emily to come home, the cowgirl lied down under the bed and listened for her owner to come in.

Minutes later, Emily came into the room carrying her purse and her heavy backpack. As she went to set the backpack down, she knocked over her purse and the contents in it spilled out and under the bed.

"Oh lovely," she groaned. She ran her hand under the bed to feel around for her makeup that fell out until she felt something soft.

Emily's hand circled around the object and lifted it into the light and met a pair of green eyes that seemed to be smiling up at her.

"Jessie!" Emily stared down at the cowgirl in shock. Time seemed to have frozen as owner and toy looked at each other, silently reunited themselves with each other.

The cowgirl couldn't have been happier that her owner was holding her lovingly like she used to.

Finally, Emily smiled down at the cowgirl and ran a hand through the yarn hair. She put the cowgirl doll into her purse and left the room.

As Emily stepped into the kitchen, she set the purse on the table and went to go find some boxes. After all, the donation truck was around and everyone in town was contributing to helping the needy families.

Jessie sat back in the purse and smiled to herself. Finally, after all these years; Emily still wanted and loved her. Emily was just so caught up in impressing her friends that she accidentally forgot about Jessie.

A half an hour later, Emily came into the kitchen with her mother and grabbed her purse with Jessie happily hanging over the edge and walked to the car.

Jessie had no idea where they were going, but she snuggled happily into Emily and smiled up at her. On the way, the cowgirl recognized that they were around the park where Emily used to bring her years ago.

The car stopped and Emily stepped out of the car as her mother started to unload the boxes near the donation truck. The teenager walked up to a box that held some of her old Woody's Roundup things and gently set the cowgirl down in the box and closed the lid tight.

The cowgirl didn't know what was going until she peeked out of the handle of the box and saw Emily walking away and leaving her in the box.

As the teenager walked back to her car, she felt a little sad letting go of her childhood toy; however, she was a grown up and having Jessie around would be embarrassing.

Emily buckled up her seat belt and looked at herself in the mirror to apply some more lip gloss as her mother started the engine up, unknown to her that a sad pair of green eyes was watching the car drive away.

When the car was out of sight, the same pair of green eyes were still looking at where the car was, but sadness was not present this time. Anger and betrayal wrought the features of the forgotten toy.

Back at the house, an action figure curled up in the corner under his owner's bed and wept when the cowgirl didn't return home.


	8. Chapter 8

_Darkness..._

_Complete and utter darkness..._

_Unable to see, to think, to talk. _

_Unable to live life as it should have been. _

**April 14, 1975 **

A round, young man opened the door to the local Salvation Army; his face set in determination. He was on a mission to find some rare collectables for a collection he started months ago.

The young man was in his mid-twenties and fresh out of college. He was already successful in opening the first toy store in the Tri-County area and sales were outstanding making him one of the most successful business students in his class after graduation.

After opening his toy store, he began collecting old and rare items which often led to big money; if he played his cards right of course. Things like old gumball machines, baseball cards, doll clothes, all the way down to gum wrappers led to him making even more money than what his business brought in.

As he walked through the messy place, he made his way over to the toy section.

Broken dolls, stuffed animals that had stuffing falling out, and toys with missing stickers were strewn across a large table.

The man took his time to dig through the boxes on the floor and the piles of toys on the tables that were piled up over the years.

As he neared the middle of the endless amount of toys, he pulled out a box that was stashed on the floor, under the table, and far back against the wall. He opened the box and almost let out a cry of joy.

What the box contained was exactly what he was looking for...


	9. Chapter 9

**April 14th, 1975 continued...**

Pitch-black darkness turned into a bright, white light as the lid to the box was pulled back. It was the first light to shine down onto the box's contents for the first time in many years.

Other than peeking out of the handle when footsteps could rarely be heard, it's been years since she has seen the light.

Plastic, green eyes met a pair of human eyes that smiled down at her, then the box closed once again; rendering darkness to creep back into the box.

She felt the box be lifted and everything the box contained got jostled around until she felt the box be set down minutes later.

"_Bullseye, when the coast is clear, see what's in there."_

She couldn't make out what the noise was, but it sounded like voices. Being in toy mode and in the dark for the past nine years caused the cowgirl doll's mind to not comprehend things clearly.

The lid to the box opened and the cowgirl saw a large pink nose that belonged to the horse that peered in. The horse neighed in excitement and motioned for the cowgirl to climb out. She clumsily stood on her legs; the stuffing in her being very stiff from not moving for years.

As she climbed out of the box, the horse helped lower her to the ground. As she went to take a step forward, she fell on her knees and she stared at the ground. She didn't move or speak; she didn't know what to do.

"Bullseye? Is that really her?" asked a voice causing the lost cowgirl to look up wearily.

The horse gave the cowgirl a little lick on the cheek and helped her stand up.

"Wh-where am I? Where's Emily?" asked the confused, frazzled cowgirl; forgetting what her voice sounded like. She was in some type of living room, and there were two toys by her which consisted of a brown horse and an older man in a box sitting on a table.

The older man in the box took in the cowgirl. She looked very tired and depressed. "_Poor thing," _he thought. After all, how long had she been in that box for?

"Jessie, it's okay now. You're home," said the man.

"Who are you? What do you mean 'I'm home'?" asked Jessie. The cowgirl had never been so terrified in her life. She gripped the horse that held her up a bit firmer.

"Surely you must recognize us from your own show, Jessie," simply answered the man.

Jessie stared at the man in the box for a minute, then gazed at the horse. Memories of cuddling on the couch with Emily watching Woody's Roundup came flooding back into her memory. She pushed those memories aside and tried to remember the episodes.

Of course!

"Bullseye? And you're the prospector, Stinky Pete! What are we doing here?" Jessie remembered the two characters very clearly.

"The question is, do you know how you got here, Jessie?" asked Stinky Pete.

"I-I don't know what you mean," Jessie sat down and cocked her head to the side in confusion at Pete's question.

"Do you have an owner?"

"I do...or did. I dunno. One moment I'm under Emily's bed and the other moment I'm in this dark place...I just...don't know anymore..." Jessie buried her face in her knees as Bullseye nuzzled her side. Her train of thought was very clouded at the moment and the prospector's confusing questions were not helping.

"Tell me what happened Jessie."

Jessie looked up at the Prospector and his reassuring glance made her explain everything.

"We were best friends and I loved her so much and I thought she felt the same. I still don't know what I did wrong," finished Jessie.

"You didn't do a thing wrong. The problem with owners is that they grow up and forget all about you. Humans are cruel and they always go after the latest and most popular thing and that's why you should never trust them," explained Pete.

Jessie just stared blankly at the prospector. Everything he said happened to her. Emily grew up and abandoned her for other things, like boys and fashion, but to think Emily as a cruel person?

"I-er-don't understand."

"Let me explain, turn around and look up. Bullseye?" Pete signaled to the horse to turn up the lamp. The light shown on a bunch of Woody's Roundup merchandise.

Jessie looked at the collection in awe. Every type of merchandise from the show was on that shelf.

"Something better is going to happen in your life, Jessie. The man that brought you here? His name is Al and he's a toy collector. He's been collecting everything from the show. He owns his own toy store across the street too," explained Pete. "Now let me ask you this; when did your owner stop watching the show?"

Jessie had to stop and think on that one. It wasn't long after Emily got her that the show was abruptly canceled.

"Well I'd say I reckon maybe two years. I do remember it was canceled."

"That's my point. Once Sputnik happened, children everywhere only wanted to play with space toys." The prospector nearly spat out the last two words. "Everything from our show is so rare to find now because it only lasted for not even three years."

"So everyone wanted space toys instead of us?" asked Jessie. She never met a space toy, but they sounded very big-headed as the prospector described them.

"Exactly. I had to watch all the other toys go off and be happy with their new owners. Nobody wanted an old cowboy like myself. Hence is why I'm still in the box. Al found me and brought me here as part of his collection which made me feel like I was worth something. From then on, I knew that having an owner to depend on is the worst thing a toy can do."

Jessie looked back at the merchandise, then at Bullseye.

"So how did Bullseye get here?"

"Al took Bullseye from his nephew. Same story as you, the nephew grew up and forgot about him," explained the prospector.

Jessie's mind was swirling as she tried to take everything in. A toy collector named Al found her, and now she's here with toys from the show as part of a rare collection. She was even more confused than ever.

"I still don't get why I'm here."

"Don't you know? You're a very valuable toy. It's been twenty years since the show came and gone. You're part of the collection now as well as me and Bullseye. You are probably worth hundreds, maybe even thousands of dollars."

"Really?" asked Jessie, feeling a bit self-conscious. How could something as grimy as herself be worth all that sitting in a box for almost ten years? As she thought this, she picked off a big speck of the many dust particles that were caked onto her shirt.

"We've been waiting for you for a few years now and once Al finds a Woody doll, the whole collection is heading to the Konishi Toy Museum in Tokyo," the Prospector explained.

"Where's that at?" asked Jessie.

"That's in Japan."

"Japan? That's so far away!" Jessie grabbed her braid and started running her hands down it.

"It is, but think about it. You won't have to deal with the fear of being forgotten and thrown away. You can stay with me and Bullseye and last forever. You'll be adored by children of all generations without having to deal with belonging to someone." The Prospector looked deep into the troubled cowgirl's eyes to make her believe him. "A child's interests always change so fast that they control a toy's destiny and trust me Jessie, you don't want that anymore. Bullseye and I will help you through everything."

Jessie's thoughts drifted to the day Emily put her in that dreadful box. The cowgirl didn't know what was going on until she saw the car drive away and Emily never came back. Jessie thought back on the day she was knocked onto the floor and never was found for a couple of years. Twenty wasted years of her life all caused by waiting for Emily to express her non-existent love for her.

The prospector smiled at the cowgirl thinking to herself.

"You are Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl. You're the strongest and bravest cowgirl around. Don't let some child treat you like a piece of garbage," prodded the elder toy.

Right there, something snapped inside of the cowgirl.

Jessie's eyes burned with anger as she looked Pete straight in the eye. There was no way she was ever going to let Emily, or anyone else for that matter, push her around.

"So whadda' say? Are you gonna come with us?" asked the Prospector.

"I will," was the firm answer from the cowgirl.

Jessie the Cowgirl didn't need anybody to decide her fate and she surely didn't need an owner to devote her life to again.

"Good answer. Now you need to get back into the box because Al's coming home any minute now," said Pete.

"N-no. I can't...not again," Jessie's mind turned into panic. Not the dark again; anything but that.

"Jessie look at me, I promise you'll come out of the box. One day, you'll never see boxes ever again," promised Pete.

Jessie looked into the eyes of her two partners (or what they were considered as from the show). Bullseye licked her cheek and gave her a reassuring nuzzle. They were right; she had nothing to be afraid of.

She could do this.

With eyes of determination and putting her past behind her, a new Jessie crawled backed into the box. This time, she knew she would come out in a matter of minutes.

It was time she took control of her own life.

* * *

**A/N: this is set before Jessie, Bullseye and Stinky Pete go into storage. **


	10. Chapter 10

**April 28th, 1975**

"Yeehaw! Run like the wind, Bullseye!" cried Jessie.

Bullseye reared back and took off like a bullet around the living room with the exuberant cowgirl doll riding on his saddle. He ran under the tables and around the furniture under Jessie's command.

Two weeks had already passed with Jessie getting settled in with her Roundup gang. The three toys had all day and half the evening during the week to roam around and be free to do anything they wanted in the apartment.

The years inside the box had caught up with Jessie and all she wanted to do was run around and enjoy being outside and free. She was trying to get Emily off her mind, which the memories of her old owner would catch up to the cowgirl at night and she would curl up with Bullseye and tell him the good and bad times with her old owner.

Talking about the past helped Jessie, and within a week's time she was back to being the excitable cowgirl she was suppose to be. She was worth something in the eyes of Al.

Sure the guy liked to be disgusting at times; eating Cheetos and leaving orange smudges on things (including her jeans); but she was worth something in his eyes. Once Woody was found, she wouldn't have to worry about being abandoned and forgotten.

She couldn't wait until Al would bring Woody home.

"Jessie! Bullseye! Al's on his way home!" announced the Prospector from the window sill. Within minutes, the door opened and Al yawned while walking into his apartment. His store was across the street so the toys only had a few minutes to get back into their spots in their respective plastic cases.

Al grabbed a frozen Salisbury steak dinner out of the freezer and started to heat it up as the doorbell rang. He opened the door to reveal a man in his early 40's with dark hair and a long nose.

"Oh! I'm so happy to see you!" exclaimed Al.

"Is the little beauty ready for cleaning?" asked the older man. This man was one of the greatest artists and also restored old, beat-up toys.

The man picked up the cowgirl doll and put her in a little seat that was fit for dolls. Jessie looked at the man curiously as he dug around for some items.

"So where did you find this little cute beauty, Al? She's in very good condition; almost like the person who owned her didn't play with her," said the man.

"_Boy if he only knew,"_ thought Jessie.

"Found her in a box with some other really good merchandise. Whoever owned her was a huge Jessie fan," explained Al. He and the man made small talk until the cleaner ushered him out of the room saying something along the lines of "you can't rush art".

Jessie felt a wet q-tip touch her eyes as the man started to polish her eyes back to being shiny. He proceeded to clean off her dusty cuffs and chaps with a fancy lint roller and washed out her yarn hair to free it from the grime and dust. He then finished by drying her hair and shining her boots and belt buckle.

After re-braiding her hair and straightening things on her here and there, the man gently set her back in her case and admired his work. Al came into the room while munching on a bag of Doritos.

"Now don't handle her too much, or she's not gonna last. At least keep her and the others in a soft, spongy material if you're gonna store them away until you find the cowboy," explained the cleaner.

Al was very excited and pushed the guy out of the way to take a closer look at his collectable. "She looks amazing, you're a genius, she's just like NEW!"

The man rubbed his sore bottom and got up off the floor. Al paid him and after the man left, Al sauntered down the hall to his bedroom to retire for the night. Once the coast was clear, the three toys stirred and checked out Jessie's new look.

Jessie looked at herself in the reflection of the television and couldn't believe the toy that was staring back was really her.

She looked brand new, maybe even better than when she first was out of the box. The guy that cleaned her up got rid of all the dust, brightened the colors on her clothes, washed her hair, and polished her boots; but that wasn't all.

The cleaner also made her eyelashes darker and thicker, made her red eyebrows sharper, gave her lips a darker pale pink color, and also adjusted her stuffing in certain areas, giving her a more feminine shape.

This brand new Jessie staring back at her made the cowgirl feel like she was the valuable toy the prospector said she was.

"Well I'll be darn, Jessie look at you," said the Prospector.

Bullseye gave her a little nudge, not wanting to mess anything up on the freshly restored cowgirl doll.

"That guy did an amazin' job," said Jessie.

"He sure did. He did the same to Bullseye. Poor horse had some wear and tear on him and now look at him! He looks like a champ!"

Jessie smiled at her two friends, but one question was burning in the back of her mind...

"Hey Prospector, what did the cleaner mean by 'if you're gonna store them away'?" she asked.

"I honestly don't know Jessie; I didn't catch him saying that," responded Pete.

Jessie pondered this for a moment, then retired to her respective case for the night and fell into an uneasy sleep.

_Storage..._


	11. Chapter 11

**October 1st, 1985**

"Bah, why can't I find him?"

Al was on the phone complaining to his mother about everything. That's when she asked him how the search for the cowboy doll was going after ten years of searching.

"I know, it looks like I'm gonna have to pack everything up and I'll find him when I find him. It's all taking up too much space," said Al.

_'What does he mean by that?'_ The cowgirl doll in the glass case on top of the mantle wondered as she listened to Al's conversation. Her and the Prospector shared a worried glance with each other.

"Well, I'll keep looking; I don't care if it takes years. I will find him and be rich!" exclaimed Al and hung up the phone. He looked at his Woody's Roundup collection and shook his head. Ten years he's been searching for the show's main character with no luck. Hanging his head, Al grabbed his keys and headed out to work.

The three toys that were kept in display cases came alive as they normally did when Al was at work. Jessie opened the plastic door and hopped off the mantle gracefully. After being cleaned up and looking like new ten years ago after Al found her, Jessie's self esteem was greater than ever; feeling good about herself.

"So Bullseye, whadda wanna do today?" she drawled to the horse that landed beside her. Bullseye neighed happily and lifted Jessie onto his saddle.

"Yeeehaw!" yelled Jessie as Bullseye ran into the guest bedroom. The Prospector looked at the two of them and laughed to himself. After about half an hour with Bullseye (and Jessie) letting out their pent up energy, Jessie hopped off Bullseye's back.

"Ya know Prospector, I reckon Al's starting to give up looking for Woody. What would it mean for us?" she asked curiously.

"Well Jessie, I really have no idea, but what I do know is that he won't give up and we'll be just fine," he replied.

Jessie gave the Prospector a small smile. He had been right so many times and she didn't doubt him one bit. The Prospector became a guardian of sorts to the young cowgirl and helped get her back on track with her life.

As her and the Prospector were talking, Bullseye crept behind Jessie and took her hat and darted to the other side of the living room.

"Hey! Gimme my hat back ya little varmint!" yelled Jessie. She took off after the horse and the toys continued to play until evening time when Al came into his apartment carrying a bunch of boxes that contained bubble wrap and packing peanuts.

Al started to fold up, wrap up, and place the merchandise from his collection into the boxes one by one. When it got to be later in the night, he finally was down to the three dolls that were worth thousands of dollars. He carefully took each of the dolls out of their cases and wrapped them up in bubble wrap and foam and placed them into the box.

The Prospector was placed at the bottom of the box while Jessie was on top with Bullseye in the middle. They were able to see each other through the gaps in the packaging and felt themselves be lifted. The toys heard the ding of the elevator and felt themselves moving in a car.

Al lifted the boxes out of his trunk and set them in the back corner of his office at his toy store. He decided to keep his collection locked up in his office until he found what he was looking for.

With the last box being the toys themselves, he sat the box that contained them by itself on the ground in the corner.

In the box, Bullseye nudged Jessie and she buried her face as best as she could in the horse's mane. Not storage, not again.

"It's going to be okay you two, we're only going to be in here temporarily until he finds Woody. It's just a matter of time before Al finds him. We're too valuable for Al to get rid of," said the Prospector trying to calm down the horse and cowgirl.

"Bu-but what if he f-forgets about u-us?" Jessie began to panic.

"Jessie, look at me. I promise we'll get out of this box. If he can't find Woody, most likely we'll still go because we're worth more money than any toy. Besides, we're on the floor so when Al's away, we can climb out and move around," the Prospector reasoned with the panic-struck cowgirl.

Jessie looked at her two friends and believed what the Prospector told her. At least she wasn't by herself in the box this time, but the darkness still got to her a little bit and Al's office was so small and dim that it was hard to see. She held herself close to Bullseye and closed her eyes.

Soon, she wouldn't have to be in a box ever again.

* * *

**Stay tuned for what's next. ;) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: some of these phrases that appear in this chapter and future chapters are from the actual movies themselves and are not mine. Total credit goes toward Disney/Pixar.**

* * *

**November 24, 1999 **

"_Yard Sale at 234 Elm St. We're selling baby clothes, old furniture, and old toys." _

Al was skimming through the classified section of the newspaper while eating his third donut. It was Saturday morning, and he had enough time to check out the weekly yard sales before having to go into work (which is rare for a Saturday). He jotted down the addresses of the two yard sales that were advertised in the paper and hopped into his car and drove to the first house.

The house was a nice, two story brick house that housed a mother and her two children. All the old clothes, books, and toys were strewn across tables and Al took his time to look through everything.

As he was making his way down the last table of toys, once again feeling slightly discouraged, he heard a light thump and he curiously turned around. Right there, laying on the table, was the object he had been searching for about twenty years. Al gasped out loud and observed the cowboy doll.

"Original hand-painted face, natural-dyed, blanket-stitched vest. Hmmmm, a little rip that's fixable. Oh if only you had your hand-stitched, polyvinyl...A HAT! I found him! I found him!" he celebrated to himself.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" asked the woman who was running the sale.

"Yeah, how about I give you fifty cents for all this junk?" offered Al.

"Whoa, ho-how did this get down here?" the woman asked more to herself and reached for the cowboy as the man moved it out of the way of her reach.

_'So, looks like I have to get my business tactics on,'_ thought Al as the woman refused to sell the doll.

"You like my watch!?" Al started to get desperate as the woman took the doll forcefully from his hold and locked it in the cash box.

"Sorry," was the woman's stern response.

As she walked away while Al threw a tantrum, he noticed a glimmer of a random little screwdriver sitting on the table. He looked down at the ground and saw a skateboard and kicked it into a box of fragile stuff.

"Oh, what now?" the woman exclaimed.

As she was tending to the broken items, Al was able to rig the cash box and he successfully freed the cowboy and stuffed him into the bag and quickly ran to his car.

Al celebrated to himself as he drove off. Finally, his collection was complete and he was to be a very rich man. Twenty years had paid off and finally he was going to be one of the richest toy collectors in the world.

He pulled his car into the parking lot of his store and stepped out of the car and walked into his office. He grabbed the boxes that contained all of his valuable collection items and loaded them into the car. After he was all packed, Al drove across the street to his apartment and unloaded the contents of the boxes in his living room.

All of his various Woody's Roundup posters, magazine articles, and other merchandise covered a whole shelf and wall of his living room.

As he finished standing up some glass plates that were the last things in the box, he glanced at the clock. Al had thirty minutes left until he had to put on his chicken mascot costume to film a commercial.

Al reached into his bag and pulled out the cowboy doll and immediately placed him in a case. After getting changed into his chicken costume, he beamed at the cowboy once again.

"You, my little cowboy friend, are about to make me big bu-bu-bucks!" he laughed at his joke and walked out of the door, not wanting to go all the way to work on a Saturday.

The three toys that occupied the box under the desk felt the box be lifted up and carried. Disoriented, the cowgirl doll roused from her light slumber and peeked out of the handle space.

"Guys! Wake up! We're finally going somewhere!" Jessie whispered to the other two toys that shared the box with her for the past 14 years.

"See? I told you that this day would come, Jessie!" exclaimed the Prospector.

Jessie beamed at him and Bullseye licked her cheek in excitement. Fourteen years the three of them were kept in storage in Al's dark office. Their space was limited to being in the box or stretching their legs outside of it. Either way, they were kept in a dark spot and Jessie started to get panic attacks more frequently due to her previous years of being kept in a box at the Salvation Army.

Fourteen years since either of them has seen daylight, smelled the fresh air from outside, and seeing how fat Al had gotten over the years.

"Wow, would ya look at that," observed the Prospector as he joined Jessie at the hole. She let out a small giggle as excitement filled her stuffing. Did Al find Sheriff Woody? Were they finally able to go to Japan and not have to worry about being in the dark?

Jessie looked up at the sun and let a smile spread across her face. Seeing the sun, or any type of light for that matter, instilled a sense of relief in her as her view changed to the familiar living room of Al's apartment.

From what the three toys could see, Al was unpacking all of the Roundup merchandise and setting it neatly on top of the shelf. He then reached into his bag and what he pulled out made the three observing toys' hearts almost stop.

There, in all of his glory, was Sheriff Woody. Finally.

Trying to contain their excitement, they waited until Al left and Woody came to life. As Woody turned his back, Bullseye couldn't take it anymore and he jumped out of the box which caught the cowboy's attention.

"What the-," before Woody had a chance to think, Bullseye hauled him up onto his saddle and ran around the room wildly as the cowboy yelled for him to stop.

The stuffed horse abruptly stopped, causing the cowboy to be launched forward upside down and that's where Jessie was able to come in to the picture and introduce herself.

"Yeeeeeeehawww!" she cried. "It's you! It's you, it's you, it's you! It's REALLY YOU!" She picked up the cowboy and hugged him so tight that she didn't realize how freaked out he was. The excited cowgirl yanked on Woody's pull string to confirm to herself that he was the real deal.

"There's a snake in my boot," said Woody's voice box.

"Aha! It is you! Prospector said this day would come! Sweet mother of Abraham Lincoln! The Prospector! He'd wanna meet'cha!" Jessie was everywhere. She was hugging the cowboy, throwing him around, and then dropped him on the floor as she motioned for Bullseye to help the Prospector out of the box to see.

As Pete took a good look at Woody, Jessie couldn't help but think to herself how the Prospector was right. Everything will be okay in the end.

"How do you know my name?" Woody's question broke Jessie out of her thoughts.

"Everyone knows your name, Woo-deeeee," she emphasized. The poor cowboy looked so confused and Jessie was more than happy to put the Woody's Roundup tape in to show him just how important the Sheriff really was.

The cowgirl smiled at her counterpart as he took in the show and she found herself watching the show next to him and Bullseye. She looked over at Woody and smiled at his gaped mouth, then turned her attention back to the show. Woody was almost like Jessie's older brother in the show and she couldn't help but wonder if this Woody doll would treat her like a sister.

"Tune in next week for Woody's Finest Hour!" blared the end of the episode.

Jessie sadly turned it off as Woody protested to see the next episode and hopped up to the Prospector.

"It was such a great show! I mean, why cancel it?" asked the cowboy.

"Two words: Sput. Nik. Ever since the astronauts went up, children only wanted to play with space toys", spat the Prospector. Jessie realized that everything Pete was telling Woody, he told her the exact same thing when she first got to Al's apartment.

Woody began to observe all the merchandise with his face on it. He looked at everything in awe and even played with some of the toys.

"Didn't you know? You're valuable property!" exclaimed Jessie as Woody launched a toy snake for Bullseye to fetch. The toy horse ended up on top of the record player.

The cowgirl laughed at the horse and cowboy running on the record and changing the sound as they ran.

"Whoa Cowgirl! Think fast!"

Jessie was caught off guard as Woody lifted her onto the record player with him and Bullseye and she almost fell as she jumped unexpectedly at the incoming needle. As she made her way toward the needle again, a burst of energy seared through her stuffing and she flipped over it and landed perfectly.

Woody kicked the speed of the record to a very fast pace and the three toys were running very fast and laughing. Jessie couldn't remember the last time she felt so happy.

"Now it's on to the museum!" announced Pete.

"Museum!?" cried Woody. He stopped running which caused Bullseye and Jessie to run into him and they spun and fell off the record player.

"We're being sold! To the Konishi Toy Museum in Tokyo!" announced the Prospector.

"That's in Japan!" exclaimed Jessie. The three toys were clearly excited to finally be able to be off to the museum and never have to worry about anything anymore.

"Japan! I can't go to Japan! I still have an owner! Hey, look! See?" Woody held up his boot with Andy's name inscribed on it. Jessie felt her heart break in two.

"He still has an owner...", she gasped and started to hyperventilate. She didn't want to go back into the box again. After such a long time, Woody was standing in front of her and she didn't want him to go.

"I can't do storage again! I just can't!" she cried. The Prospector tried to calm her down as Woody looked at her with concern spreading across his features.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"We've been in storage for a long time, waiting for you. The museum is only interested in the collection if you're in it, Woody. Without you, we go back into storage," explained the Prospector.

Jessie would have none of this. This cowboy was probably some spoiled toy that has never even seen a box in his life. Years and years in a box had done the cowgirl in and she be darned if she was going in storage again.

"It's not fair! How can you do this to us!?" she cried.

Jessie and the Prospector listened as Woody said how he was accidentally in a yard sale and ripped by his owner. The two toys were not impressed as Woody defended Andy.

"Sounds like he really loves you," snarled Jessie. This toy didn't get it did he? His owner didn't want him anymore and yet the cowboy wants to go back to him?

"It's not like that, okay? And I'm not going to any museum!" said Woody.

"Well I'm not going back into storage!" Jessie yelled back. She was so furious, but her thoughts got interrupted when they heard Al returning home. Jessie was afraid to go back into the box, but after the Prospector reassured her everything was going to be just fine, she jumped in as the rest of them got back into their spots Al had them in before.

Just as Woody made it back into the case, Al came in holding a camera to take pictures of his complete collection to send to Mr. Konishi.

"It's showtime!" he exclaimed. He pulled the three toys out of the box and posed the toys in front of some of the merchandise he had. As Al went to retrieve Woody from the case, the cowboy's ripped arm snagged on the edge of the stand and separated from the cowboy's body.

"His arm! Where's his arm! No no NO! What am I going to do!?" Al frantically reached for his phone and called for help. He left the room and the toys sprung to life with Woody in a panic.

Jessie thought Woody was being over dramatic. A thought crossed through her mind that since Woody's arm is missing, why would his owner want him now? The cowgirl shrugged to herself and grabbed the small gun that shot suction cups, because after all, she needed to release some anger.

"Big deal, let him go. I'm sure his precious Andy is dying to play with a one-armed cowboy doll," said Jessie. She didn't care anymore; let this cowboy go and see what a big mistake he made for leaving them.

The rest of the day, Al was out and about and Jessie took the chance to crawl up on the window sill and gaze outside, which was something she hadn't seen for a long time. She thought back to the times at Emily's with Mama Bear, Tammy, the rabbits, and the rest of the old gang. She missed them terribly. They were her first true friends; a family of sorts.

The Prospector and Bullseye were Jessie's friends, but she still felt lonely. Woody was bound to leave and she would be put back into the dark. Lately, it seemed every time the cowgirl got her hopes up, it went crashing down on her. Why couldn't anything go her way? When would the day where she would finally be accepted and loved by a family come?

The cowgirl missed having another girl to talk to, she missed Mama Bear guiding the way out of a problem, and most of all, she missed Emily. Jessie didn't think she could love anyone ever again after she gave her heart to Emily.

Jessie's mind shifted to Tammy and Ken and the special relationship they had. True, Tammy never did get played with, but she had Ken that loved her and went everywhere she went. Jessie wasn't the kind of girl that needed a guy by her side, but she couldn't help but yearn for that kind of attention too.

The cowgirl didn't have anyone to help her; it had been just her and helping herself through the time at the Salvation Army. The Prospector and Bullseye had been so great at helping her cope with her new life for the past twenty years after Al found her, and they helped her through the past years in storage.

The new life Prospector told her she'd have sounded very appealing to her at the beginning, but being loved by a child was what she wanted more than anything. How could she not be jealous of Woody?

"Jessie..."

The cowgirl jumped when she heard her name. The Prospector stood a couple of feet away from her and his eyes were full of concern.

"Are you okay? I came up here to tell you Al's due home any minute now, so you should probably get back into your case," he said.

With a nod, Jessie got up and hopped into her case. She refused to look at Woody next to her.

Al came into the apartment with a yawn. He quickly showered and grabbed a bag of Cheetos and dumped them into a bowl. He went over to the couch and laid down and flipped on the History Channel.

About halfway through the show, he fell asleep with orange fingers. Jessie, who had been slumbering in toy mode, woke up to a little thump in front of her case. She looked across the room to find Woody crawling on Al to get his arm. As she watched, she was unaware of a toy underneath her that pressed the "play" button on the remote.

Suddenly, the TV started to blare the Woody's Roundup commercial which caused Al to jolt up and knock Woody onto the floor. He stood up disoriented and put Woody back into his case. As he was searching for the remote, Jessie realized it was underneath her case.

Al yawned and turned off the television and headed for his room...with Woody's arm in his hand. Woody slammed open his case and pointed an accusing finger at Jessie.

"What is your problem? Look, I'm sorry I can't help you guys out, but you didn't have to go pull a stunt like that!" the cowboy accused his counterpart.

Jessie was appalled by this accusation. "What! You think I did that?" she asked.

"Well if the boot fits," Woody said coolly.

_'Oh, heck no!' _thought Jessie. "Say that again," she seethed at him.

"If. The. Boot. Fits." the cowboy challenged.

Jessie lost it right there. She flew at the one-armed cowboy and lashed all of her anger at him. She was angry at him, at her past, and all the hurt she encountered the past couple days by this spoiled cowboy doll.

"Take it back! Take it BACK!" Jessie roared at him.

At Woody's "girl" comment, she pulled on him harder making him yell out in pain until the Prospector interrupted their fight.

"Jessie! Woody! You stop this at once!" he ordered, but he accidentally knocked himself off of the ledge he was on. Jessie and Bullseye helped him up.

"I don't care how the television turned on, but fighting about it isn't helping anything," he reasoned between the two angry cow folk.

"If I had both my arms," threatened Woody. Jessie mentally laughed in her head. This cowboy thought he was just so tough.

"Well, the fact is you don't Woody. I suggest you wait until morning, the cleaner will come and fix your arm-"

"Then I'm out of here!" said the cowboy. Bullseye looked down dejectedly. This was not how he pictured his cowboy owner.

"No, Bullseye. Don't take it that way. It's just that Andy-"

Jessie had enough of that dreadful name.

"Andy, Andy, Andy. That's all he ever talks about," she rolled her eyes at him and guided Bullseye away from Woody. She couldn't look at him anymore.

Jessie led Bullseye over to the corner of the shelf and snuggled into him. Her thoughts came back and she tearlessly sobbed into the horse, waiting for the day she could be truly happy again.

* * *

**Phew, this chapter was a beast to write! Next chapter will probably be just as long, but it's gonna be a good one so stick around! =D **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Once again, some of these quotes are from the actual movies themselves and are absolutely not mine. Credit goes toward Disney/Pixar.**

**Had to break this chapter into two parts.**

* * *

**November 25th, 1999. (Part 1) **

About seven o'clock in the morning, a sleepy cowgirl looked up and realized she wasn't in her case. In fact, Bullseye wasn't in his either as they were both sleeping at the end of the shelf. She yawned when she stood up and woke up the plush horse as well. They shuffled back into their respective cases and went into toy mode; Al would be waking up soon.

Jessie's mind was spinning from yesterday. Woody finally had been found, which meant happiness and freedom for the rest of them. Come to find out, he still had an owner and was trying to find a way back to his owner. Not to mention, Jessie kicked his butt last night too (which she still doesn't know where that burst of adrenaline came from).

Al yawned as he walked into the kitchen to pour himself a bowl of Lucky Charms and grabbed the paper. After breakfast, he tidied up around the apartment until the doorbell rang.

An elderly man was at the door carrying a few cases.

"Oh! Thank goodness you're here!" exclaimed Al.

"Is the specimen ready for cleaning?" asked the old man.

As Al went to retrieve Woody, Jessie looked closely at the older man. Suddenly it dawned on her that this was the same guy that cleaned and fixed her up.

"So, uh, how long is this gonna take?" asked Al as he hovered over the man.

"You can't rush art!" exclaimed the older man back. He shooed Al away and started on his work. He painted, sewed, cleaned, and polished up the cowboy.

As Jessie looked on, she remembered when she was in the chair Woody was in. She looked down at herself; she still looked like new after all these years.

When the cleaner was done with Woody, he carefully set him back in the case; chuckling to himself over his job well done, like always.

"Now, don't handle him too much, or he's not gonna last," the man started to say until Al knocked him out of the way.

"Oh! It's amazing, you're a genius, he looks like NEW!" he exclaimed as the old man slowly got back onto his feet.

"I see this little beauty is still looking just as beautiful," commented the cleaner as he observed Jessie and each toy.

"Eh, well I try," Al said coolly. He paid the cleaner and arranged each of the dolls on the table with some various merchandise. He snapped tons of pictures (and Jessie swore she was going to go blind) and posed each doll in various positions.

About an hour later, Al got a phone call from Mr. Konishi looking for the pictures. Al looked up at the clock and mentally cursed to himself. He had to get a move on with packing up everything for the flight to Japan that night. He had to go across the street to his store to get some boxes and packaging.

As soon as Al went out the door making up excuses to the museum's owner, the toys broke out of toy mode. Woody started gushing over his new arm and new look.

"Look at this stitching! Andy's gonna have a hard time ripping this. Hellooooo! Hiiii! Helloo!" Woody taunted Jessie by waving in her face. She would have none of this. All she wanted was for him to go already.

"Great. Now you can GO!" she responded. The cowgirl hopped off the table and wrapped her arms around herself and headed towards the window sill. She didn't want anything to do with that cowboy anymore.

As Jessie gazed sadly out the window, she heard someone climbing up next to her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw it was Woody and cringed.

"Hey, whatcha' doin' way up here?" the cowboy asked.

"Thought I'd get one last look at the sun, before I get packed away again," the cowgirl retorted.

"Look, Jessie, I know you hate me for leaving, but I'm still Andy's toy. If you knew him you'd understand, you see Andy's-," he was cut off by Jessie.

"Lemme guess, Andy's a real special kid, and to him you're his buddy, his best friend. When he plays with you, you feel like you're alive 'cause that's how he sees you," the cowgirl looked down as she finished speaking. Woody looked at her in shock, but mostly in awe.

"H-how did you know that?" the cowboy asked carefully, not wanting her to get even more upset.

"Because, Emily was just the same. She was my whole world," responded the cowgirl. Woody looked at her with concern present in his gaze and it made her spill everything that happened with Emily. How the girl loved her, how much Jessie loved her back and watched her grow up. How Emily just up and stopped playing with her. When she put the cowgirl up for donation...

"You never forget kids like Emily or Andy, but they forget you," Jessie broke down and buried her face in her knees. She didn't want Woody to see her like this.

All Woody could do was stare at the poor toy. He didn't know how to help her.

"Jessie, I didn't kno-"

"Just go," was her simple answer.

Glancing sadly at her one more time, Woody climbed down the shelf and over to the vent.

Jessie heard him climb down and buried her face further into her knees. She heard him unscrew the vent and talk to the Prospector down below when suddenly she heard a loud bang.

The weary cowgirl looked up and met eyes with the cowboy smiling at her. The look of reassurance was ever present in his eyes which made the cowgirl's grin grow even larger. She hopped down off the window sill and slowly made her way to Woody.

"W-Woody?"

"Jessie, I can't leave you guys. You're right, Andy's growing up and everything's starting to make sense. I sensed it when he didn't bring me to camp after ripping my arm," explained Woody.

Jessie didn't know how to respond, so she gave Woody a small smile and enveloped him in a big, cotton-crushing hug. Bullseye came over as well and licked the cowboy's cheek.

"Alright you guys, let us get back into our spots. Al's probably gonna be back any minute now," said the Prospector. With that, the toys went back onto the table and made small talk until they heard footsteps in the hallway.

Al came into the apartment carrying numerous boxes and packaging items. He brought over four custom fitted insulated foam carriers over to the toys and placed them into the ones that fit them.

As Al was on the phone with the airline company arguing about the prices to transport everything to Japan, Jessie observed the foam and never felt anything more comfortable in her life. The foam fit her like a glove and she was happy that she was going to be traveling in it for the long plane ride.

"Alright, fine! I'll be in the lobby, but you better be here in fifteen minutes because I have a plane to catch!" Al was yelling on his phone at this point as he left the room to wait for the truck that would transport all the boxed up merchandise.

"Wooooohoooo! We're finally going! Can you believe it!?" exclaimed Jessie to her companions as she jumped up into a sitting position.

"Ya know, I'm actually excited for this! Really, I am!" exclaimed Woody.

Jessie was so happy. Either she was good at convincing someone or Woody finally saw sense, she didn't know nor did she care what caused Woody's change of heart.

"Yeehaw! Swing your partner dosey do! Look at ya dancin' cowboy!" Jessie started singing and dancing with Woody as Bullseye and even the Prospector joined dancing. They laughed and danced until Woody spotted a box. He ran into the box and peeked out at Jessie.

"How about giving me a little intro there, Jessie?" he winked at her.

The cowgirl laughed at her counterpart and played along with him.

"Introducing, the high-ride-ness cowboy around!"

"You forgot rootin-tootin-est!" corrected Woody.

This caused Jessie to smirk even more.

"Introducing the high-ride-ness, rootin-tootin-est cowboy of ALL TIME! Sheriff Woody!" she yelled.

Woody strutted out of the box, flashing (what he thought handsome) goofy faces around the room. This caused Jessie to burst in fits of laughter. The cowboy came over to her and gave her a goofy grin.

"Say little lady, have ya seen any trouble around these parts?" he playfully asked.

"Nary a bit. Not with Sheriff Woody around!" Jessie playfully responded. She submitted to the laughter she was trying to hold and she held her sides as she watched the cowboy play with the horse.

"Run like the wind, Bullseye!" Woody tried to imitate his television character, but fell off the horse. Jessie skipped over to him and tried to help him up, but he squirmed out of her grasp.

"Wait a second, I'm ticklish okay?"

'_Now I got him'_, thought the cowgirl and she lunged at him with Bullseye and both tickled the cowboy without stopping.

In the middle of the tickle-fight, the vent suddenly burst open and a group of toys came running out and they all ran into the cabinet, landing in a heap.

"Buzz! Guys!" Woody exclaimed. Jessie looked on at the stranger toys and realized that Woody knew who they were.

"We're here to spring ya, Woody!" she heard one of them say. As they started to create chaos in the room, all she could do was back up into the cabinet, suddenly afraid of one of them charging at her.

"Prepare to meet Mr. Angry Eyes!" the cowgirl turned to her left and saw a Mr. Potato Head charging at her...with his feet where his "angry eyes" were suppose to be.

'_You've got to be kiddin' me,_' thought Jessie as the charging toy ran into the cabinet face first. She looked to her side and saw a slinky dog toy and Bullseye growling at each other and she stormed over to them.

"Hey stop it! You leave him alone, springy dog!" she yelled at him. The "springy dog" shot up and wrapped his coils around the horse and the cowgirl. The remaining toys grabbed Woody and they all headed for the vent.

"They're stealin' him!" Jessie went over to the Prospector and helped him up after being knocked down by the piggy bank. A loud voice sounded throughout the room and everyone went silent.

"Hold it right there!"

Jessie looked over at the voice's source and saw a space toy, who stood up right and spoke with confidence.

"It's one of those cocky Buzz Lightyears," mumbled the Prospector.

_'Buzz Lightyear?'_ Jessie couldn't help but stare at the space ranger. She was terrified that he would come over to her and yell at them, but on the contrary, he gently took Woody's shoulder and tried to reason with him to come home to Andy. He didn't appear to be cocky in the least and that's why Jessie couldn't help the blush that appeared on her cheeks as the space toy stole a quick glance at her when Woody mentioned his Round Up Gang. The glance was a look of concern; not angry or rude in the least.

As Woody tried showing the group of toys the video clips of the show, Buzz looked over at the cowgirl who was, at the moment, looking down at the ground. He smiled at how cute she looked running her hands up and down her braid. She looked up and they held each others gaze for only half a second before averting their eyes back to the situation on hand.

"I was a yo yo!" Woody finished describing his show to the group, getting a smart remark from Potato Head.

"Woody, stop this nonsense and let's go," said Buzz and started to lead the cowboy back to the vent. Woody broke away from Buzz and explained the situation of going to the museum with his Round Up Gang and the consequences if he didn't go with them.

During Buzz and Woody's talk, Jessie kept her gaze at the ground. Woody wasn't going with them, and she couldn't help but feel guilty when Andy's toys all walked into the vent dejectedly.

Before he left, Buzz turned around to look at Woody one more time.

"I don't have a choice, Buzz. This is my only chance," reasoned Woody.

"To do what, Woody? Watch kids behind glass and never be loved again? Some life," responded Buzz and shook his head as he turned away.

Jessie over heard that last bit Buzz said. Her toy heart almost broke when the words hit her. What was _she_ doing? She tried to put on a happy face when the Prospector went over to Woody and reassure him he made a good decision.

Woody went over and slumped onto a roll of tape and watched a music number the show's Woody was performing at the moment. Jessie thought it was best to leave him alone until he suddenly got up on his feet and ran for the vent.

"Buzz! Guys! Wait up!" yelled the cowboy to his friends.

"Wait! Where are you going?" asked the Prospector who was trying to stop Woody.

Jessie only looked at the cowboy, confused by his sudden change of plans. That was, until he came up to her and asked her a life changing question.

"Come with me. Andy will play with all of us! I guarantee it!" offered Woody.

"W-Woody, I-I don't know," responded Jessie. She started shaking a little and looked at the ground. If she went with him, that meant risking the museum life and putting trust into another kid and being someone's toy again. The idea suddenly felt wonderful to her because she would still have Bullseye, the Prospector, and now Woody to help her adjust.

A loud bang sounded through the room as Jessie turned toward the vent at the source of the noise. Prospector shut the vent and screwed it shut very tightly.

"Prospector?" asked Jessie. Why was he doing this? Didn't he want to be played with too?

"You're out of your box!" pointed out Woody.

"I tried reasoning with you Woody, but you have forced me to take extreme measures," he responded. He gave a glare to both Woody and Jessie.

"Hey, you turned on the TV last night, not Jessie!" accused Woody. Jessie felt like lunging toward the older toy. How dare he make it look like she was the bad one? He had some nerve passing blame on her and making Woody feel sorry for her.

"Prospector, this isn't fair!" retorted Jessie.

That did it. The Prospector lost his cool and expressed that he was getting his way and no one was going to stop him. Woody would have none of this and headed for the vent.

"Buzz!"

"Sorry, Woody. But that silly 'Buzz Lightweight' can't help ya," Pete sneered.

"His name is Buzz Lightyear!" Woody yelled back at him.

Suddenly it dawned on Jessie. Prospector held a grudge toward space toys because they were more popular than him. He was just judging a book by it's cover; he's never met a real space ranger before. The cowgirl thought that space ranger wasn't bad at all just by that single glance at each other.

"Al's coming!"


	14. Chapter 14

**November 25th, 1999 (Part 2) **

The four toys in the room ran back into their foam casings as Al came into the room frantically packing everything up. When the case was latched shut, Woody and Prospector were bickering and threatening each other back and forth while Jessie and Bullseye remained quiet.

This was something Jessie was waiting for, yet she all of a sudden didn't feel much like going. It was too late now, so there was nothing she could do but sit back and listen to the fighting continue while she felt the case be lifted and transported.

The case suddenly flew open and Buzz's face appeared at the entrance. Being on the bottom, Jessie had no idea what was going on, but judging from the noises it sounded like the Prospector was fighting with Woody and Buzz. Her vision turned to a green dinosaur and a pink piggy bank helping Bullseye out and reaching for her. She tried to move the foam that was meant for Woody away from her, but it proved difficult.

"Hurry!" exclaimed the dinosaur. Jessie was able to see them now, and reached out for Woody as he went to grab for her.

"Woody! Help!" she exclaimed as the case was forced down the chute with the cowgirl hanging out. She had to act fast and went into toy mode because of the two airport personal at the bottom. One of them pushed her back into the case and latched it shut.

When Jessie felt the movement of whatever the case was on stop, she deemed it safe to try to escape. She tried opening the case from the inside by trying to find a latch to make it open. She tried and tried, and after throwing her whole body against the opening, the cowgirl collapsed into a fetal position and sobbed. She should of known that it would of ended up this way; that she would be alone forever.

After what seemed like hours of laying in the pitch black case, a light shown down on her and she slowly opened her eyes. There was Woody smiling down at her.

"Excuse me ma'am, but I believe you're on the wrong flight," he teased.

"Woody," Jessie ran over to him and hugged him. Words couldn't express how grateful she was for Woody risking his own life to save her.

"Come on Jess, it's time to take you home," said Woody as he felt Jessie tighten her grip.

"But, what if Andy doesn't like me?" she broke away from him and looked at him frantically.

"Don't worry, Andy will love you! Besides, he's got a little sister," the cowboy exclaimed. Jessie instantly grew very excited and wanted nothing more than to get off this dreadful airplane.

"He does? Why didn'tcha' say so let's go!" she exclaimed and grabbed him and they both darted for the exit. They ducked behind a suitcase to hide so they could catch a moment to escape.

"I got Buzz and Bullseye down on the ground waiting for us, so once we get out they should be where we can find them," explained Woody. Jessie nodded wordlessly in return. Did Buzz Lightyear really come help save her, out of all people?

When the luggage personal started to clear away from the door, that was their chance.

"Okay, on the count of three. 1...2...-"

Woody didn't get to three as the door was latched shut.

"This is bad," was all the cowboy could say.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Jessie asked. Their eyes were searching everywhere on the plane until they saw a little patch of light. They ran over to it and it appeared to be a little window by the wheel.

_'Of course, by the wheel. Of all things,' _thought Jessie as Woody started to climb down. "You sure about this?" she yelled to him.

"No! Let's go!" was Woody's honest answer.

Carefully, the two cow folk made their way down the little ramp making sure to take small, baby steps. Everything was going good until Woody slipped and Jessie's adrenaline kicked in and she grabbed his hand and caught him.

"Hold on, Woody!"

Woody's arm was starting to rip even more from the fresh rip the Prospector made on him. To make matters worse, his cowboy hat flew off his head.

Before the hat was totally lost, a white hand caught it in mid air and the two dolls looked down at it's source; grins adorned both of their faces.

"What's a cowboy without his hat?" yelled Buzz up to Woody.

"Buzz!" exclaimed Woody in surprise and relief. Jessie couldn't help the huge grin that appeared on her face when she saw the space ranger. She never thought she'd see the day where a space toy would rescue her; and even riding a horse for that matter!

_'He looks kinda cute ridin' Bullseye...d'oh! Jess, focus now!' _

"Jessie! Let go of the plane!" Woody yelled up to her.

"What are you crazy!?" exclaimed Jessie.

"Just pretend this is the final episode of Woody's Round Up!"

"But it was canceled! We never saw if ya made it."

"Then let's find out together!"

With that, Jessie let go and squeezed her eyes shut; hugging Woody for dear life. She suddenly felt her bottom sitting on top of Bullseye's saddle and she opened her eyes. She was sitting behind Buzz and instantly grabbed the space ranger around the waist to keep herself and Woody from falling off.

Together, the four toys watched the plane to Japan take off high into the sky.

"We did it! We did it! That was definitely Woody's finest hour!" exclaimed Jessie and happily jumped on Woody's back. Woody spun her around and put her back down when Buzz handed him his hat.

Jessie locked eyes with the space ranger and they both smiled at each other until their moment was broken when another plane started to land right above them; almost knocking off Jessie's hat. Petrified, the four toys huddled together until it was deemed safe to move.

"Let's go home," stated Woody, causing nervous laughter from Buzz and a smile from Jessie.

"Let's go back to the luggage shoot. The others might still be waiting there for us," said Buzz. They started to walk back in the direction they came from due to Bullseye being very tired from the almost impossible escape.

About half way, the others were walking towards them.

"Yay! You got Jessie!" exclaimed the dinosaur.

"We sure did!" exclaimed Buzz. Jessie stuck next to Woody's side as the toys planned their trip home. She couldn't help but feel nervous around these toys that charged into Al's apartment.

"How about we use that to get us home?" Mr. Potato Head pointed to one of the luggage carts that had been abandoned.

"Alright everyone, we'll use the same method we used with the truck. Except Slink is navigating this time. Rex needs a break from the last ride," ordered Buzz as everyone hopped into their places. Woody helped up Jessie and she quietly sat in the passenger seat next to Bullseye.

"So you mean to tell me, Buzz, that you guys drove here?" prodded Woody. Buzz nervously looked at the cowboy.

"We sure did, cowboy. Just leave it to us to get home. We'll take the back way," responded Buzz.

"You're going to love Andy, Jessie. He'll probably play with you and Bullseye right when he gets home tonight," said the dinosaur.

"I sure hope so, and what's your name Mr. Dinosaur?" asked Jessie, giving the nice dinosaur a big smile.

"My name's Rex!"

"I just know we'll be good buddies, Rex," said Jessie, giving the dinosaur a little hug as he jumped up and down in excitement at making a new friend. She already had a soft spot for the dinosaur.

Jessie looked up in the rear view mirror and caught Buzz glancing at her again. She gave him a small smile and he smiled warmly back in return and continued driving. Something about the space ranger caused the cowgirl to get a weird feeling in her cotton stomach. Jessie settled her gaze on the houses that passed by her, occasionally glancing at Buzz when he would yell to Slinky which way to turn.

The ride felt like hours, but only half an hour went by and Buzz pulled the luggage cart up and Jessie got out and took a good look at the medium sized, white house in front of her.

"So that's the place?" she asked Woody as he climbed down.

"No, that's the neighbor's house. That behind ya is Andy's house," replied Woody, trying not to laugh.

Jessie turned around and her jaw dropped. The house was huge! It was a two story, red brick house with a two car garage.

The toys all climbed in through the doggie door and bounded up the steps to Andy's room. Jessie straggled behind a bit to take a good look at her new home. As she climbed up to the second floor, a brown dog came at her and Woody. The dog tackled Woody and started licking him mercilessly.

"Buster, down boy! How about saying 'hi' to our new friend, Jessie?"

Buster went over to Jessie and sniffed her before giving her a friendly lick on the cheek.

"Well, hey there boy," said Jessie and scratched the dog behind the ear. The dog let out a friendly bark and went back downstairs as Jessie made her way into Andy's room.

As the cowgirl entered the room, she could feel all the toys staring at her. Woody put an arm around her shoulders and led both her and Bullseye in. He brought her up to each group of toys and introduced her and Bullseye to them.

"Oh darling, you are absolutely adorable!" exclaimed Mrs. Potato Head as she pinched Jessie's cheek.

"So, you're Woody's sister in the show?" asked Slinky.

"We're pretty sure that's what the characters are intended to be in the show," responded Jessie.

As Jessie and Bullseye were talking to Slinky and Hamm, she noticed a blonde, glass doll that wore a pink and white dress enter the room and head straight to Woody. The cowgirl watched as Woody embraced the doll and they shared a sweet kiss. Feeling like she was witnessing something she shouldn't be, she turned away and noticed Buzz was walking towards her.

"H-how about I offer you a hand up onto the bed, ma'am? Andy's due home any time now," he said. Toys were starting to head up the bed as Etch drew a "Welcome Home Andy" sign.

"Well thank you, sir. Ya know, we haven't properly introduced ourselves," teased Jessie as Buzz offered his arm.

"Oh, well, m-my name's, er-Buzz," he stuttered out.

"My name's Jessie, and thanks for saving me tonight," she said quietly and kept her eyes forward as the space ranger led her over to the bed.

"It was n-no problem, m-miss," responded Buzz. He gave her a boost up onto the bed as the toys arranged themselves to impress Andy when he walked in. Woody and the glass figurine were the last ones up on the bed with Woody looking very happy.

Almost on cue, Andy came running into the room and immediately went over and grabbed Woody. As he was playing with Woody, he noticed two new toys on his bed.

"Oh wow! New toys! Cool! Thanks Mom!" Andy grabbed Jessie and Bullseye and immediately he set up a playtime where Jessie was "Bazooka Jane" and Bullseye was her "jet propelled horse".

Andy played with his toys until he almost fell asleep on his floor. He grabbed Woody, Buzz, Jessie, and Bullseye and laid them on the bed next to where he slept and closed his eyes for the night.

Jessie snuggled up next to Bullseye and they both shared a smile. They had a new home with new friends and an owner that already played with them until he grew tired.

Jessie snuggled into Bullseye a little more and both got comfortable under the comforter and closed their eyes, awaiting for another exciting day at their new home.


	15. Chapter 15

**November 26th, 1999**

"Now you guys are officially mine!"

Andy held up his newest toys and beamed with pride as he finished writing his name on the bottom of the cowgirl's boot and the horse's hooves. He gently sat down his new toys on his bed and went over to the desk to work on his cowboy doll's ripped arm.

When Andy set her down, Jessie couldn't help but widen her smile as she remembered the events of the night before. Jumping from an airplane, driving from the airport without being seen by any humans, and coming home to a new family was a lot for the cowgirl to digest at the moment; but nonetheless, she was here at Andy's house and she belonged to the little boy now. The excited cowgirl wanted nothing more than to run around the room in excitement; but she had to keep still as Andy was trying to sew Woody's arm back together.

Down on the floor next to the toy box, the space ranger toy caught the cowgirl's eye. She thought back to the previous night and the glances they both shared on the way home. Jessie felt funny every time she would meet his gaze on the ride home and when she held his arm as he led her up to the bed; but the funny feeling didn't feel bad at all, it felt kind of nice.

"Andy! Time to go, hon!" yelled Andy's mom and entered the room. She smiled at the sight of her son fixing his toy. "Hey, you fixed Woody!"

"Yeah, good thing I decided not to take him to camp. His whole arm might of fallen off," replied Andy.

'_Boy, if he only knew_,' thought Jessie. The coast appeared to be clear as the cowgirl saw Woody sit up and inspect his arm. She was ready to start the day with her new family.

"Yeeeeehawwww! Oh Bullseye! We're part of a family again!" Jessie exclaimed to the horse and showed off the name on her boot. Bullseye, in return, lifted his hooves up and showed off Andy's name on them. She smiled at Bullseye and then heard someone behind her cough nervously.

"Uh, ma-ma'am?"

Jessie turned her head and saw Buzz nervously looking at her and he walked over to her, clearing his throat as he walked. What he said next nearly made the cowgirl's heart melt and she looked at him admiringly.

"I just wanted to say you're a bright young woman with a beautiful yarn full of hair. A hair full of yarn! It's uh-woah-uh-...I must go," the tongue-tied space ranger started to walk away. Jessie realized how sweet he was trying to be and didn't want him to leave her side just yet. She quickly reached out and grabbed him to keep him from going anywhere.

"Well aren't'chu the sweetest space toy I've ever met!" she looked him in the eye and smiled at him. He returned the smile back at her, but their moment was broken when they heard Buster bark by the door. Slinky was trying to translate and announced to the room that Buster wanted to go outside.

Jessie, with her deep love for critters, wanted to help the dog out.

"That critter needs help!" Jessie looked around and spotted the race car track and quickly kicked up the little toy car and catapulted herself down the ramp and launched herself at the door and turned the knob, letting the dog out.

While hanging onto the doorknob, she looked around the room and saw that no one noticed her little stunt, until she looked up on top of the bed where she left Buzz. The space ranger had his mouth hanging open and his wings were out. When he realized Jessie was looking at him, he slowly shut his mouth and nervously retracted his wings.

Smirking to herself, Jessie hopped down to the floor and casually walked up to the space ranger.

"I-I have to say-ay, ma'am, that was qu-quite impressive," commented Buzz. It was Jessie's turn to blush and she suddenly grew shy and looked down at her cowgirl boots. After a moment, she looked up and her and Buzz shared a tender look. He was so sweet, charming, and absolutely adorable.

Their little moment was broken when the little penguin, who Jessie remembered was named Wheezy, started singing and toys started to gather around on the floor. The two toys looked up on the windowsill and spotted Woody with a female toy looking down at Wheezy and the others.

"Buzz, who is that standing next to Woody?" Jessie asked curiously. She had seen the woman in the pink dress last night and wondered who she was. She had seen her brother and the woman together last night and wondered if they shared anything special.

"That's Bo Peep. Her and Woody have been together for a long time," replied Buzz.

Huh, so her brother had a girlfriend. Great.

"How about you come with me and meet her? I bet you two will get along just fine." Buzz grabbed her hand and the two of them hopped onto the desk. Jessie couldn't deny that she felt kind of nervous about what Bo would think of her.

Buzz helped her up onto the top and she instantly gripped his hand a bit tighter as he started to introduce her to Bo.

"Bo, this is Jessie. She's from Woody's show and we brought her here to have a family. Jessie, this is Bo Peep."

Bo looked Jessie up and down at first taking in her tomboy look, but nonetheless stuck her hand out to shake Jessie's and gave the cowgirl a friendly smile.

"It's a pleasure, Jessie." The two girls noticed that Buzz had left them alone and saw the boys standing at the window. Jessie couldn't help but smile as Buzz and Woody talked to each other.

"So," started Bo and capturing Jessie's attention, "how do you like it here so far, dear?"

"It's amazin'! Everybody here is so nice and friendly. Bullseye and I feel very comfortable already and I appreciate it greatly," the cowgirl responded.

"Well, if you need anything Jessie, you can always come to me. Besides Woody, it seems like you get along with another toy very well," Bo Peep giggled.

"Who? Bullseye?" Jessie cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"No, a certain spa-"

Bo was cut off by Woody wrapping his arms around her and depositing a kiss on her forehead.

"I see you two have met," said the cowboy as he looked between Jessie and Bo.

"We have. I'm so happy you were able to bring her here and give her a new home," said Bo. She lifted her head up and kissed Woody. "You're such a good guy, Woody."

Jessie shuffled her feet and awkwardly watched the couple as Buzz walked up to her and nudged her side. Feeling a bit daring, she leaned an arm on the space ranger's shoulder and could see Buzz nervously looking forward at the penguin, who was finishing his song down on the floor. She felt him lean into her more and the two, along with Bo and Woody, became engrossed in the song.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jessie saw Woody and Buzz share a knowing glance at each other, and she smiled even wider. Her and Bullseye have only been to the room for not even a day yet, and she has already made some close friends. On the floor, she could see Bullseye getting along with the others as well. Finally, a second chance.

As the song ended, Wheezy took a bow as all the toys clapped for him.

"Whoooweee that was amazin'!" exclaimed Jessie.

"It sure was!" seconded Woody.

"Woody, can I show Jessie Molly's room?" Bo asked.

"Of course you can, but don't take too long because Andy's due home in a few hours," replied Woody.

"Sure thing, cowboy," Bo kissed his cheek and motioned for Jessie to follow her.

Jessie glanced at Buzz and he gave her a reassuring smile back. With that, she followed the shepherdess to her own owner's bedroom.

As Jessie walked into Molly's bedroom, the color pink immediately overpowered her eyes. Slightly cringing, she followed Bo further until they were by the bed. Since Molly was still a baby, she only had little devices that made noise, and a few stuffed animals.

"Andy likes stealing me for playtime, but I really belong to his sister. See that lamp with the sheep on it? That's mine. Molly's still far too young for any older toys, so that's why I'm always in Andy's room," explained Bo Peep. "I'm glad you showed up, because I'll have someone to talk to now."

"Well pink sure ain't my color, but I'll be happy to sneak in here and talk some time, Bo," replied Jessie. Already her and Bo have become good friends and it was so nice to have another girl to talk to...even though Bo was girly. Jessie suddenly remembered her and Bo's conversation up on the desk before Woody interrupted them. "Say Bo, what were you about to say up on the desk? Ya know, before Woody interrupted us?"

Bo smirked at the cowgirl. "Oh it's nothing really, just it seems like you and Buzz have hit it off pretty good if I say so myself."

Jessie colored a bit. "Me and Buzz? Ya can't be serious! We're just friends..."

"Mmhm, sure. Trust me, Jessie. I have known Buzz for a while now and I've never seen him act that way before."

"Like what?" Jessie was confused and embarrassed at the same time.

"Buzz is always so sure and serious, then all of a sudden you show up and he's been stuttering and tripping over his words. Woody's noticed it too. We think he likes you, cowgirl," Bo winked at Jessie.

The cowgirl nervously looked down at the ground at her boots. "Listen Bo, me and Buzz are just friends. I mean, I barely even know him. I've only known him for a day! Maybe he's just shy around new toys or somethin'."

Looking at the cowgirl, Bo decided to let the subject drop and walked towards Jessie and enveloped her in a hug.

"I'm sorry, Jessie. I'm only just joking. For what it's worth, we're all happy to have you here."

Jessie accepted Bo's hug and the two girls shared a comfortable silence.

"So Jessie, what's your story? Where did you come from and how did you get where Woody was?"

Pulling away from Bo, Jessie turned around and stared at the wall. The shepherdess looked at the cowgirl and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Jessie..."

"It's a long story, Bo..."

"You don't have to tell me anything if it makes you uncomfortable," replied Bo.

Jessie turned around and everything spilled out. How Emily grew up and donated all of the cowgirl's friends and horses, GI Joe's constant pestering, Emily donating her, complete darkness, meeting Bullseye and Stinky Pete, storage, and finally, Woody finding her.

"It's going to be okay now, Jessie. We won't let anything happen to you," Bo reached forward and drew the cowgirl close.

"No we won't," came Woody's voice from the doorway. The cowgirl looked up as Woody stretched his arms out to her. She ran into her brother's arms and let out a shuttering breath.

"How much of that story did you hear?" Jessie's voice was muffled in his shirt. Woody didn't know the details of her back story.

"All of it," replied Woody. "Nothing's ever going to happen to you. We all look out for each other. It will be alright now, Jess."

Hearing Woody and Bo's reassurances sent a sense of relief through the cowgirl as Woody led her back to Andy's room after giving Bo a goodnight kiss. All of the toys started to get back into the positions Andy left them in.

Buzz walked over to the two cow folk and offered Jessie his arm, similar to what he did last night.

Wordlessly, Jessie accepted and linked her arm through his as he led her up the bed and helped her lie down where Andy left her. She looked up at him as he gently moved a strand of red yarn behind her ear and they stared at each other for a moment.

Nervously coughing, Buzz shook his head and turned to go back to his spot.

_'What just happened?'_ thought Jessie. She thought back on her and Bo's conversation. Could Buzz really want to be with someone like herself? After all, she had no doubt they were very good friends already.

Buzz was unlike any guy she'd ever met. There was Woody, who was probably the best brother in the whole world. There was Stinky Pete who was a greedy, old toy that hated humans. There was Ken, who loved Tammy with all of his heart, then there was GI Joe. He was so forward with her and she almost let him get his way when she was vulnerable. She knew after him, her outlook on male toys was not a good one and she didn't need a guy to complete her. She was Jessie the Cowgirl and she took care of herself, but now a certain space toy might have just changed her mind.


	16. Chapter 16

**May 10th, 2000**

"Come on, honey! It'll be fun!"

Jessie cringed as Bo Peep, along with Mrs. Potato Head and a couple of Barbies from Molly's room, dragged her away for some "girl talk". In the corner of her eye, she saw Buzz and Woody chasing each other and wished she could join them.

"So what on earth are we doin'?" asked Jessie as they entered Molly's room and the girls sat in a circle.

"We talk about the boys, silly," squealed one of the Barbies. Jessie rose an eyebrow and looked at Bo who giggled at Jessie's reaction. Bo didn't really hang out with the Barbies, but she did like the occasional girly nights when Andy, Molly, and Mom were away.

Bo and Jessie grew to be good friends in the past months the cowgirl arrived in Andy's room and they loved hanging out with one another...that is unless it was this kind of stuff. This was the cowgirl's first time getting invited for girl's night and she wasn't the least excited.

"So, Bo. What were you and Woody up to last night?" asked a Barbie in a pink sparkly dress. The color on Bo Peep's face colored a bit and she sat down her lipstick she was applying.

"Oh, nothing eventful. We went downstairs to get some peace and quiet. We lied on the couch and watched some western movie that was on HBO, but I don't remember much of the movie because my handsome cowboy distracted me."

That made all the girls squeal and Jessie put her hands up to her ears.

All of them were waiting for Bo to continue, except Jessie, who cringed at the mental image of her brother and Bo getting intimate. She tucked her knees under her chin and stared at her boots and tried to ignore the next part. She did not want to hear about how romantic her brother was, gross.

"Of course, I'm not going to go into details, girls. Sorry," finished Bo and winked at Jessie. The cowgirl looked up relieved. "How about you, Mrs. P? How's the Mr. treating you these days"?

"Well I just adore the way he's been taking care of our adopted boys. He's the perfect father! He also makes sure we have our alone time too," answered Mrs. Potato Head.

"I was hoping you guys would still get some downtime with those new kids of yours," said Bo. The girls smiled warmly at Mrs. Potato Head. She became a mother when her and her husband adopted the three Pizza Planet aliens and they were quite a handful.

"So who's that space ranger in Andy's room? He's like, totally adorable!" the newest Barbie, who was bought four days ago, piped in. This caught Jessie's attention and she slowly lifted her head up.

"His name is Buzz Lightyear. He's one of the most popular toys out there, but don't waste your time, he's obviously too good for anyone," replied another Barbie in a sparkly blue dress. "Trust me, I tried when he repaired my convertible. He's one of those toys that thinks he's 'all that'."

"Well maybe he isn't good enough for you, but I'll sure try to win that space ranger over," replied the new Barbie.

For some reason, hearing the Barbies talk about Buzz caused a stir of emotion through the cowgirl. Something inside Jessie made her angry when the Barbie wanted to get Buzz to notice her. Also, him being too good for anyone? Jessie sure wasn't blonde or pretty like the Barbies, but Buzz didn't seem to mind her. Buzz had been nothing but sweet to her ever since she met him and they became very good friends. Not wanting to hear any more, the cowgirl got up from her spot.

"I'm gonna go check up on Bullseye, girls. I'll see ya later, Bo," waved Jessie and headed for the door. Before exiting the room, the cowgirl stopped and leered at the Barbie in the blue dress. "By the way, you're wrong about Buzz. He's the sweetest space toy in the world and he's my best friend. If you're angry over a stupid rejection from him, maybe he ain't into someone like you."

Bo watched the cowgirl go and understood why she up and left.

"Well she isn't very nice," commented the new Barbie. Bo Peep turned an angry gaze at both Barbies.

"She was only sticking up for a friend. Jessie's a good toy and watches out for her friends," replied Bo and got up and went to tend to her sheep and hoped Jessie was alright.

When Jessie entered Andy's room, it was strangely quiet. She curiously looked around the room and noticed the only occupants were only Rex and Hamm, who were playing a video game up on the desk.

"Get'er boy!"

The cowgirl turned around and barely caught sight of Bullseye lunging at her and he started to attack her with kisses. Woody was standing behind the horse laughing. After all the sneaky tackles and tickles his sister surprised him with, he finally got her back.

"Bullseye! Down boy!" Jessie sputtered from under the horse, laughing how her brother finally got her. Bullseye got off of Jessie and walked over to Woody.

"Great job, boy!" Woody patted his horse's nose and went over to help Jessie off the ground. "I think we're even now, sis."

"Eh, I dunno. You're very easy to scare, but for now we are." Jessie gave her brother a noogie after he lifted her off the ground.

"Good. So how was hanging out with Bo and the girls?" asked Woody.

"Oh boy, it was torture. I just really ain't into that mushy girly girl stuff, and between you and me, I can't stand those half-witted Barbies."

"Aw, Jess. Let's go downstairs and see what Buzz and Slink are up to. It'll be tons better than being around those Barbies," Woody chuckled and put an arm around his sister's shoulder and led her to the door.

"Thank you," said Jessie and let out a fake sob before laughing to herself and hit Woody's arm.

"Tag!" The cowgirl took off down the stairs as her brother was caught off guard.

Later that night, after Andy fell asleep, Jessie was restless. She thought about the conversation with the Barbies earlier about Buzz and it still made her feel something she couldn't explain. After tossing and turning a few times, she quietly jumped down from the bed and crawled up to the desk to look out the window. After finding Woody in Andy's room, she joined Buzz and Slinky downstairs and soon Buzz included her in on their Monopoly game; having her be on his team as the Potato Heads joined them along with Bo coming down and her and Woody were a team.

Jessie brought her knees up to her chest and looked up at the stars. Every now and then she thought back to her old friends when she belonged to Emily and wondered what they were up to. She loved to imagine her old friends, especially Tammy, meeting her new friends, Woody, and especially Buzz. Tammy would probably tease her endlessly like Bo did.

A light thump broke the cowgirl's daydream and when she turned around, she was surprised to find Buzz looking at her.

"Oh, Jessie, I-uh didn't know you where up h-here," he stammered out. He turned to leave until Jessie's voice stopped him.

"Don't go, Buzz. I don't mind the company." Buzz smiled at her and went over to sit next to her at the window. A comfortable silence passed between them as they both gazed up at the stars.

"So," Jessie began as she turned her gaze to Buzz, "what brings you up here, space ranger?"

"W-well, I wanted to see the stars tonight. Sometimes when I can't sleep, looking at the stars helps me relax," Buzz met her gaze and smirked, "and what are you doing up here, cowgirl?"

"Oh, well, just thinkin' I guess. Buzz, what do ya think about those darn Barbies in Molly's room?"

"They are way too bubbly for my liking. They are all the same in looks and personality and it gets old. Why do you ask, Jessie?"

"Well, it...it's nothin'. I was with Bo in Molly's room today and they just annoyed me is all," Jessie didn't want to tell Buzz the conversation the two Barbies had about him.

Buzz chuckled and returned his gaze up at the stars. Jessie smiled at him and scooted closer. She rested her head on his shoulder which caused a tint of red to appear on Buzz's cheeks.

"Wanna know a secret?" Jessie asked the space ranger and lifted her gaze up to Buzz's face as he looked down at her's still on his shoulder. "I often wish I could introduce my old friends to you and Woody and the rest of Andy's toys. They would love you guys, and I worry about where they're at every now and then."

"I'm sure they're just fine, Jess, wherever they are. The way you talk about them, they sound like wonderful toys."

"They really were. We were a family until Emily grew up, but ya know that story," Jessie snuggled into Buzz's shoulder a little more to control her emotion. "However, I already feel at home here with all you guys."

"Well cowgirl, I hope you do. Just try to let go of the past, it'll be okay." Buzz looked back up at the stars and felt nothing but happiness sitting under the stars with his cowgirl friend.

"I am, it's just sometimes hard," Jessie said softly. Her and Buzz stayed silent for a minute to take in the stars in the sky. All of a sudden, Jessie heard Buzz chuckling softly.

"What's so funny, space toy?"

"Just the thought of you sitting with a bunch of Barbies. You don't deserve to be around them because you're better than them."

This surprised Jessie and she looked at Buzz who gave her a tender look. "Really?"

"Of course, Jessie. They're all the same and so predictable. You on the other hand-" Buzz gently nudged her playfully as they both quietly laughed. Buzz's nervousness around the cowgirl quickly diminishing.

"Thanks Buzz, it means a lot," Jessie rested her head back on his shoulder.

"Well I've put up with you for 6 months already, so of course I notice these things," teased Buzz earning a slight slap on the arm from Jessie.

"Well aren't you jus' captain obvious, huh?" Jessie teased back and started laughing as Buzz started to tickle her sides.

After a minute, the two toys settled against each other again and started to look at the star formations.

"I'm so fortunate to be surrounded by so much beauty tonight," said Buzz and looked at Jessie through the corner of his eye.

Jessie's response was to lean up and give Buzz a quick, soft kiss on the cheek. The space ranger looked down at the cowgirl and gave her a sheepish grin as she smiled up at him.

It was a night Jessie would never forget as she sat with Buzz under the stars until they grew tired.

**Howdy everyone! Sorry for the delay in updates. Life has been hectic with work and I'm also going to Disney World next week, so that's been my main focus. See y'all in the next chapter! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: once again, some of this dialogue is not mine. This chapter is based on the Buzz Lightyear of Star Command movie commercial which can be found on Youtube.**

**August 8th, 2000**

Andy woke up to the sound of his Buzz Lightyear alarm clock and sleepily sat up in his bed. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, a sudden thought dawned on him. This was a day he's been waiting for ever since the announcement of a Buzz Lightyear cartoon movie was announced. The Buzz Lightyear of Star Command movie was due to be available in stores and his mom was going to pick it up when the local department store opened so he could watch it when he got home from school.

The boy brushed his teeth, then went downstairs to grab his backpack and followed his mother out to the car. Being so excited for the movie, the school day was sure to be a slow one.

Not only was Andy excited, but his toys were anxious for the movie too. Buzz, naturally, was very excited at the thought of having his own movie, but being a modest toy, he didn't gloat.

It was Rex who was flailing around the room after his owner left to go to school. He was so excited and he tried to pass time playing the Buzz Lightyear of Star Command video game with Hamm until the movie arrived.

Woody had set up a way for the toys to watch the movie before Andy would come home from school. He and Sarge established a command post in the kitchen to grab the movie when Andy's mom would bring it home. The toys knew Mom was going to visit her parents for the day, so they figured they would bring the movie upstairs when she left.

The toys all went about their business in the morning with Woody and Bo sneaking to the space between the bed and the wall with Woody mumbling something about wanting to be away from the others. Rex and Hamm were engrossed in their video game, and other toys simply sat and talked to each other while still trying to wake up.

The cowgirl of the room stretched out her tense arms and snuggled into a nearby pillow; trying to wake up. She felt the bed move and opened her eyes slightly to see Buzz looking at her with a smirk on his face.

"Why are you so sleepy, cowgirl? Long night?" he asked. They met each other's gaze and bursted out laughing.

Composing herself, Jessie looked up at Buzz and grinned. Last night, the two of them played the ultimate prank on Woody. As he was sleeping, Buzz and Jessie got out a can of whip cream and put some in Woody's open palm. Jessie partially hid behind the pillow next to the one Andy and Woody were sleeping on, and waved a feather under his nose. He sat up abruptly and slapped his hand across his face to see what was touching him, when he realized he wiped whip cream all over the front of his face.

Jessie and Buzz high-tailed it out of the room and burst out laughing when they heard Woody's usual "Jessie! Buzz!" call after they played their pranks. After Woody got cleaned up, the two toys tried to hide from him all night until the cowboy fell back asleep (with his head buried in Andy's shoulder for safety).

The cowgirl laughed at the memory and gazed at the laughing space ranger next to her. The two of them were a great team.

"What brings ya up here, space ranger?"

"I just, um, wanted to see if you were awake. No one wants to play Sorry with me and I thought we'd could, ya know, play to-together," Buzz shuffled awkwardly as he spoke. When it came down to it being just him and Jessie, he still got nervous.

"Well that's a mighty fine idea. Let's go!" Unfazed by his nervousness, Jessie grabbed the space ranger's hand and the two went down to the floor and over to the game board Buzz already set up.

The two picked their color game pieces; Jessie the red one and Buzz the green one. Like a gentleman, Buzz let Jessie go first (after she insisted on doing rock, paper, scissors to make it fair) and she moved her piece around the board.

Throughout the game, the two friends engaged in some small talk.

"So did Woody say anything to you this morning?" Buzz asked.

"Nah, I reckon he's still a sour puss over the whole thing," responded Jessie and threw the dice.

"He'll snap out of it, but we better watch out. He might be plotting some type of revenge."

"Which you don't promote on your planet," smirked Jessie.

"If only we were on my planet," joked Buzz. The two chuckled at that and continued to play their game.

"Ya better watch out, Buzzie, 'cuz I'm gonna be beatin' ya," joked Jessie as she caught up to Buzz's last game piece.

"Heh, we'll see about that, cowgirl." As Jessie threw the dice and moved her counter piece, Buzz stared at her with a goofy smile on his face. Jessie looked up and gave him a look.

"Do I got somethin' on my face?" she asked

Knowing he'd been caught, he grew flustered and came up with an excuse.

"N-no, just, uh-your game piece is the...same color as your...hat," he stuttered out. He looked into her emerald eyes, and quickly diverted his gaze to the game board.

"Ha! You are so silly sometimes, space toy," joked Jessie and whooped when she realized she won.

"Sorry, Buzz! YEEHAW!"

"I let you win!"

"Because you were starin' like a deer caught in the headlights at somethin', you didn't notice me stealin' your turn," laughed Jessie. Her laughter grew louder when Buzz reached across and started to tickle her sides. In turn, she caught his head in her arms in a headlock and gave him a noogie.

"Jessssss...," whined Buzz as she tightened her grip around his neck, "this is undignified." Their playful wrestling was interrupted when Sarge's voice sounded on the baby monitor. That was Rex's cue to shoot up and rush over to the monitor.

"Hey everybody! It's here! It's here!" he shouted with his little arms in the air.

"It's here? Well it's about time!" Woody appeared from behind the chest at the foot of the bed.

The door opened with Sarge and his troops carrying the Buzz Lightyear of Star Command movie above their heads and all the toys gathered around.

"Somebody put in the tape! Put it in! My tiny arms can't reach!" yelled Rex.

Woody rolled his eyes and walked over to help the dinosaur and teased him about it being stuck.

Buzz and Jessie were looking on at the toys, amused at everyone's excitement. Jessie looked at Buzz's face and she could see the anticipation the space ranger wore on his face.

"Come on, let's go check it out," Buzz said to her and they both got up and walked over to Woody.

"Let me take a look at that," Buzz inspected the case and whistled.

"A Buzz Lightyear movie," he modestly stated and looked back at Jessie to see if she was impressed (which he secretly hoped she would be).

"Well whadda'ya know? You don't look so fat when they draw you like that," Woody snickered. Buzz looked horrified and looked back at Jessie.

The cowgirl giggled at Woody's comment, but the look on Buzz's face made her stop and she gave him a sheepish grin, then a reassuring look as he turned back around to Woody.

"Ha-ha, let's watch it."

"Yes! Please! Quick, quick!" Rex cried.

"Come on, Buzz. We're not gonna watch the whole thing. We just wanna see the commercials at the beginning," Woody teased and winked at Buzz.

"WHAT?" yelled Rex. Buzz chuckled and shook his head at how cruel Woody could be.

"He's kidding, Rex."

"Excuse me, Mr. Lightyear? You should sign that tape, it might be worth something some day," said Wheezy as he walked to the front of the crowd.

"He can sign it later! Put it IN!" yelled Rex, on the verge of passing out from excitement.

"Darn thing's jammed," Woody smirked and pretended the tape wouldn't go into the VCR just to get the dinosaur going again.

"JAMMED!? I can't stand this suspense! I just-ohh," Rex passed out from the excitement and yelling he had been doing for the past five minutes.

Everyone gasped and stayed still for a moment.

"Gee, maybe we went too far," said Woody. All of a sudden Rex jumped up and laughed at everyone's faces.

"Just kidding!"

All the toys laughed at the dinosaur. Jessie especially, because it was great revenge for Woody's teasing. Her and Buzz shared a smile and the commercials started to play.

All the toys turned their attention toward the television and sat down to watch the movie they had been waiting for.

About halfway through the movie, Jessie glanced over at Buzz, who was glued to the television. She nudged his shoulder and smiled up at him.

"How are you liking the movie?" he leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"It's amazin'! Although, who's this Mira?" she curiously asked. The cowgirl noticed that Mira and herself had some things in common.

"She must be a sidekick of sorts. She's got red hair like you," Buzz pointed out.

"So she does...," sighed Jessie, feeling a twinge of jealousy.

"Hey now, cowgirl. She's that Buzz's sidekick; I already have my own red-headed partner in crime." Buzz gave her a reassuring smile and gave the cowgirl a light shove, which caused her to smile back at him and she gave the space ranger a rough shove back.

"Hey, in front! Knock it off!" yelled Potato Head, who took out his eyes and had them above his head to see the television above Buzz and Jessie's heads.

"Sorry," muttered Buzz. Him and Jessie looked at each other and chuckled. They had way too much fun together.


	18. Chapter 18

**February 17th, 2004**

As snow was falling heavily out of the snow-clad sky, there were a few kids running around outside throwing snowballs, building forts, and making snowmen. It was President's Day which meant the kids were out of school for the day, and nothing was as perfect as having snow on the ground to play in.

One of the kids outside was Andy, which meant his toys were enjoying some down time to themselves as their owner played outside with the neighbor kids. Some of the toys started up a movie on Andy's small TV, a card game was starting, the cowboy snuck out of the room, and two other toys were underneath the desk talking; small smiles adorning both of their faces.

Jessie grabbed her braid as she shyly looked down at the ground as Buzz smiled at her waiting for her to talk. Andy took a different approach with playtime that morning in regards to Buzz and Jessie. The space ranger and the cowgirl were usually partners with Woody in catching One-Eyed Bart, but this time, Andy had Jessie get captured by the bandit and Buzz had to save her.

But that wasn't it...

Jessie had noticed for the past year or so, Andy would pair her and Buzz up; whether it'd be having her ride Bullseye while having Buzz fly alongside her, or being partners to help catch bad guys; Buzz was always with her while their owner played with them. Andy even had Buzz call Jessie his girlfriend, which caused both the space toy and cowgirl to stutter and avoid eye contact for a few days with each other.

The cowgirl also noticed that her and Buzz's friendship was closer than ever lately. It felt like they shared the same mind as they would come up with schemes. They would play games together, watch movies, play jokes on Woody, and even star gaze with each other. While doing these activities, they would find themselves holding each other's hand, or cuddling into each other for warmth when they would be up on the window sill alone with each other.

Today, however, Andy had made her and Buzz kiss. Even though they were in toy mode, the feeling felt so unfamiliar, yet so right to Jessie. Afterward, her and Buzz had no idea what to say to each other and went separate ways. Just a few minutes ago, Buzz came up to her as she was sitting with Bullseye and asked to talk to her, which is why they were under the desk presently.

"J-Jessie-" started Buzz which caused her to look up. "I really ho-hope this, ya know, doesn't affect our friendship."

Jessie pursed her lips and looked at him. Buzz's friendship meant the world to her and she did not want to lose him as a friend over this kiss Andy had them share. It wasn't like it was their fault anyway...

"Of course not, Buzz. What Andy did was out of our control. You're my best buddy and I wouldn't trade our friendship in for nothin'," replied the cowgirl. She saw Buzz look away for a moment and she noticed a far off look on his face.

"Wh-what's wrong?"

Buzz's eyes found her's and the tender look he gave her caused a lump to appear in the cowgirl's throat. He grabbed both of her hands and looked down at them.

"Jess, there is something I want to ask you," the space ranger's voice was low and he swallowed back his nervousness before looking back up at her and speaking again.

"Do you ever see us something as more than friends in the future? Now, I'm not saying we have to change anything now, but I can feel something happening between us."

Jessie had no idea how to respond. She glanced down at their hands and realized Buzz must have thought the same thing that she was earlier. Jessie knew deep down that Buzz liked her because he didn't exactly keep it a secret on the day they met.

Buzz merely sighed at Jessie's silence and squeezed her hands, which caused her to look up and let out a small smile. He really did know how to make her feel wanted and it gave her the courage to answer him back.

"I do, but the problem is I don't know where my feeling's are. You know about my past and I really don't wanna mess up what we already have, ya know? I do know that I'd like to see us be together in the future, but I don't wanna lose ya as a friend. I've lost so much already and I don't wanna mess anythin' up with ya."

"Then we can take it slow. We can take however long we want to develop a relationship. I promise you that I won't push you into doing something you don't wanna do. I will be here whenever you need me and I will never abandoned you. Ever." replied Buzz.

The cowgirl inhaled deeply and squeezed the space ranger's hands back. She knew Buzz got nervous easily around her, but hearing him say that; she knew that was his heart talking.

"You're so sweet, Buzz. I know I do like ya, but I just need some time to think. I'm just not sure right now what I'm feeling, but I do see a future for us. We just need to work on ourselves more."

"Until we're sure of ourselves, we'll remain friends. We both need some time to think about which way we're going with things," said Buzz. Jessie only nodded in return, her eyes looking down at the ground.

"That would probably be best," she quietly replied.

Buzz smiled at her and lifted her right hand and kissed it to let her know he was in agreement with her. Jessie smiled at him and threw her arms around his neck into a hug, which he gladly returned. At least they could move forward now and things wouldn't be awkward between them.

"So, wanna do something later?" asked Buzz when they parted.

"Sure! We can always annoy Woody and Bo. I know they're having "romantic movie" night tonight while Andy's gone," replied Jessie as she mocked the cowboy and his girlfriend.

"Sounds good," chuckled Buzz. "I guess I'll see you later then."

"Can't wait!" responded Jessie. She leaned in and pecked him on the cheek and squeezed his hands before releasing him.

As he turned to go find Woody, Jessie remained under the desk. She had no idea how to process what Buzz just admitted to her.

Walking slowly over to a sleeping Bullseye in the corner of the room, she didn't notice any toys because all she was thinking about was Buzz.

"Jessie! You alright, darling? You look like you've seen a ghost!" called Mrs. Potato Head from the other side of the room, breaking the cowgirl out of her train of thought.

"I'm alright, just a little tired. I'm gonna go take a nap before the staff meeting," answered Jessie and snuggled up next to Bullseye.

Her thoughts drifted to Buzz and the conversation from earlier. After all, he did like her and he had been so sweet and caring as she gave him her answer to his question about being together. He knew about her past and he knew how to take care of her when she was upset over anything that had to do with Emily. He was nothing like the GI Joe from all those years ago, who selfishly almost took advantage of her and constantly tried to woo her.

No, Buzz was absolutely nothing like that. He was what a true gentleman should be and he always put her first before anyone else and made sure she felt comfortable in whatever they did.

Jessie would never admit it, but there were times she looked at what Tammy and Ken had and wished one day she could have that. After accidentally walking in on a conversation they had one day, the cowgirl couldn't help herself to watch:

"_You ok, Tam?" Tammy and Ken sat quietly on the couch while the family went out for dinner. It was two days after Mama Bear was donated and the weariness still hung in the air. _

"_I think so, I just miss Mama, Ken. So much," replied Tammy as she leaned her forehead against Ken's. The Mattel doll started to massage his girlfriend's shoulders as she spoke. _

"_I'm just nervous for when the time comes for Emily to donate us. What if we get separated?" _

"_We won't, I won't let it happen," replied Ken. He drew her in close and the two shared a passionate kiss. _

_Jessie quietly crept out of the room leaving the two to themselves._

Bullseye kicking her in the leg brought her back to reality as she thought about Buzz saying the same words to her and she decided she wanted nothing more than to let Buzz be at her side for the rest of her life, but there was one emotion that was keeping her from committing to the space ranger...

Jessie could feel it in her cotton stomach. She was in love and that was that. The feeling felt so familiar to the cowgirl and she hid it the best she could, and would continue to keep hiding it. After all the heartbreak with Emily, how could she love someone again knowing it would probably end up the same way?

* * *

**Oh Buzz and Jessie. They really do take things slow don't they? ;)**

** Once again, thank you all for your kind reviews and follows! More to come...**


	19. Chapter 19

**March 25th, 2006**

She could see her target clearly from her spot under the bed. His back was to her which was the perfect opportunity to pounce.

"_3...2...1...GO!"_

"Yeeeeeehawww!"

There was a collision of red and brown as Jessie tackled her brother from behind as he was talking to Buzz and they ended up in a heap on the floor.

"Gah! Jessie!" Woody's muffled protests could be heard over the laughter of the cowgirl and the spaceman watching the scene.

"Can't a girl say howdy to her favorite big brother?" Jessie's eyes grew big as she pouted at Woody who rolled his eyes in return.

"Ugh, most girls don't choke their brother to death," said Woody.

Jessie shifted her position to sitting on Woody's back indian style and regarded Buzz with excited emerald eyes.

"Well howdy space ranger," she winked at him.

"He-hey Jess," stuttered the space ranger.

"You boys excited to have your 'boy's night out'?"

"Jess, you make it sound like we're doing something like you girls do when ya have your 'girly nights'," whined Woody.

"Ya mean when Bo and Mrs. P go? I rather get kicked in the head by a mule before bein' around those half-witted Barbies. I have more fun hangin' with Bullseye anyway."

"What are you guys talking about?" Bo's voice was heard calling to them as they saw her peak around the bed post.

"Oh, just Jessie griping about being a girl and-will you get off'a me?" The cowboy lightly shoved his sister off his back. Jessie fell with a light clunk to the floor as Woody got up and greeted Bo with a kiss.

"Leave Jessie alone, we're going to have a pleasant night tonight," responded Bo and winked at Jessie on the floor.

Woody and Buzz were going to hang out for the evening, so Bo and Jessie planned to have an evening of catching up with each other without any testosterone ears listening.

"What are you girls gonna be up to?" asked Buzz, blushing as Jessie stood up off the floor and slipped her arm through his and leaned against him.

"We ain't tellin' ya!" replied Jessie.

"Well whatever ya do, just stick around here and be safe," said Woody and clutched Bo more tightly to him. Jessie rolled her eyes at her overprotective brother.

"Andy's coming!" yelled Hamm from his position on the window sill.

All the toys ran back into the toy box, including Woody. Bo didn't have time to run back to Molly's so she simply hid behind the end table by Andy's bed.

The 13-year old wasn't too keen on having his toys laying out in the open anymore. On occasion, he did open his toy box and had shorter play times than he used to have as a younger kid. All the toys didn't seem to mind, except Jessie, but knowing she had her friends beside her, she knew everything would be just fine. Since Andy started middle school, he had to focus more on his homework these days, but still expressed love towards his toys.

The door to the bedroom opened and Andy threw down his backpack on the floor and his load of homework for the weekend spilled out onto the floor. Not caring about the mess, he started to pack a duffel bag full of clothes and video games to bring over to his grandparent's house as the whole family was staying that night.

"Andy? Ready to go?" asked Andy's mother about half an hour later.

"Yeah!" replied Andy and bounded out the bedroom door.

When the toys heard the sound of the car pulling away, they jumped out of the toy box and proceeded their night; free to roam around the house until morning. Bo Peep came out of her hiding place and walked over to her cowboy.

"Now you boys behave tonight, you hear me?" she joked.

"Always do," replied Woody. "And you girls behave too." He gently poked her side.

Bo smirked at the cowboy and glanced over at Jessie and Buzz walking towards them.

"Well ya boys have a good night," said Jessie as Buzz squeezed her to his side before the space toy followed Woody downstairs.

The girls watched the boys walk out of the room. Once they were out of sight, the girls ran over to the bed giggling and brought out some crayons and pieces of paper.

Jessie started to nonchalantly doodle on her paper with a green crayon as Bo looked at her and smirked.

"So dear, what's new in the cowgirl world?" asked the shepherdess.

"Oh nothin' much, Bo Bo. Being crammed in the toy box doesn't give us much room to move anymore," replied Jessie, smirking at Bo cringing at the nickname.

"I know, Woody complains a lot about it. He's been worried about Andy growing up, but it's like I always told him, it's no use worrying about the future. We just have to enjoy what we have now."

"Very true," replied Jessie. "I dunno, maybe that's why I haven't been able to get closer to Buzz..."

Just then, the girls heard the bedroom door creak open a bit and a furry head stuck itself through the door.

"Howdy Buster! What'cha up to, boy?" called Jessie to the dog. Buster let out a happy bark and trotted over to Jessie and Bo. He licked Jessie's cheek and lied down next to her.

"Why aren'cha lookin' for Woody? He's downstairs with Buzz," the cowgirl told the dog. Buster just shook his head and leaned his head against the cowgirl's lap and closed his eyes.

"I think he's trying to say he wants to be by you, Jess," laughed Bo.

"Well that's mighty fine with me. You're such a good boy Buster," Jessie rubbed her nose against the dog's and started to rub his belly.

Bo just looked on at the cowgirl and smiled. She admired Jessie's ability to interact with animals and how the cowgirl was so nurturing towards them.

"So anyway, back to Buzz..." Jessie began, "it seems like since we've been in the toy box, he's started to get nervous 'round me again. It feels like we're back at square one..."

"Well honey, unfortunately the toy box doesn't offer much privacy..." started Bo.

Jessie blushed at the word "privacy".

"But honey listen, just because you guys are in the toy box doesn't mean you have to stop being good friends. I can see it on your face that you still really like him, so what's holding you two back?"

"I-er...dunno. If you mean do I like him as a boyfriend..."

"The first color crayon you chose is green and you're drawing what looks like him..." Bo pointed out.

Jessie blinked at her and looked down at her picture. Bo was right, she was drawing Buzz unconsciously.

"But you drew Woody!"

"There's not a time where I'm not thinking about my cowboy," responded Bo and she got a dreamy look on her face.

"You really love my brother, don'tcha?" asked Jessie, smiling at the shepherdess.

"I really do. I wouldn't know what I'd do without him." The two girls locked eyes and shared a friendly, understanding smile.

"Can you keep a secret, Jessie?" asked Bo.

"Of course!"

"I'm just a little nervous. Yeah Andy's growing up, but Molly is too. She doesn't tell me that she feels safe with me lighting up her room anymore." Bo stared at the wall on the opposite side of the room as she trailed off.

"Oh Bo, I know it's hard, but ya have us! And Woody! Woody will make sure absolutely nothin' happens to ya!" Jessie rested a reassuring hand on the shepherdess's arm. Bo looked at the cowgirl and placed her other hand on top of Jessie's.

"I know Jess, it's just hard. You of all people know how it is, and I trust you when you say that," Bo pulled the cowgirl into a hug which Jessie gladly returned.

The girls resumed drawing and when they were done, Bo started to rebraid Jessie's hair and they talked about nothing in particular until the boys came running into the room breathless from racing each other.

Jessie laughed as Buzz playfully wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder and yawned loudly.

"This space ranger's batteries are running on low," he mumbled into her shoulder.

"At ease space ranger," giggled Jessie and turned to look at Woody and Bo.

Bo had her arms wrapped around the cowboy's neck and they both had their foreheads resting against each other's. Both looked extremely content to be in each other's arms.

Jessie looked down at Buzz and nudged him to stand up straight.

"Come on space ranger. Let's give these two some privacy," she winked and walked away with a sleepy space ranger in tow; leaving the two lovers to themselves.


	20. Chapter 20

**Just want to thank each and every person who has been sticking around with this story! Life has gotten a little crazy and time just slips away from you. **

**I am also very stoked about having the one and only and very talented PoetLaurie as my beta reader! Just want to say thanks to her! Make sure you guys check out her amazing stories! **

**Without further ado, I present chapter 20! Enjoy!**

* * *

**May 1****st****, 2008 **

Jessie cracked open her eyes and quickly shut them as a beam of sunlight shone through the crack in the front of the toy box. She stretched out her arms and legs, trying to be careful not to hit Slinky who was sleeping near her boots.

The sleepy cowgirl rolled over onto her side and saw Buzz fast asleep. In fact, she was the only one awake out of the handful of toys Andy still kept in the toy chest after donating the rest. The boy was fifteen years old already, but he still held on to his cowgirl doll and, with reassurances from Woody and Buzz that Andy still loved her, Jessie was not afraid. After all, she had her brother, Bullseye, and a certain space ranger that would always be there for her. She missed Andy's playtimes, but nonetheless, she was comforted with the fact this time it wouldn't turn out like it had with Emily. Andy's name was still clear as day on the bottom of her boot and that, along with having her toy family, gave her a reason to smile every day. Buzz always promised her she would never be alone.

They were going on about eight years since they first met, and both of them could not deny their feelings for each other. They remained friends though; both not bearing the thought of losing one another as a friend, but it was clear how much they desired each other by flirting and stealing embraces when the others were not looking. However, being stuck in a toy box with the other toys did not provide much privacy and time to be around each other to even think of starting a relationship. It also seemed like Buzz grew back into his stuttering self when he was around her.

Thinking of the space ranger and, since the other toys were asleep, Jessie smirked to herself and scooted closer to him. She rested her hand on the edge of his helmet and nuzzled her nose against his ear and closed her eyes. It had been months since she and Buzz even shared a hug or wrestled with each other.

About a few minutes later, she felt Buzz stir and their eyes met. Everything they wanted to say to one another was said in their gaze and Jessie felt some sort of invisible pull as their faces moved slowly towards each other. Their lips lightly touched for a fraction of a second, but the sound of an excited dinosaur toy's voice shot them back to reality. Jessie almost groaned aloud and she and Buzz shared a disappointed look and quickly shuffled away from each other. This was one out of almost a dozen times this had happened which held the same result; they were always interrupted.

"Wake up everyone! It's morning!" announced Rex.

"Few more minutes..." mumbled Woody as he rolled over.

Jessie shook her head to clear the images of her and Buzz and looked glumly at the dinosaur. "Why do ya always gotta wake everyone up, Rex? What's gotcha so excited?"

"Andy's going to be gone all day! We can play out of the toy box!" eagerly responded Rex and started to flail his tiny arms around.

"At ease, Rex. You meant well," said Buzz and patted the dinosaur's tail. He then looked at Jessie and quickly looked away when she glanced at him.

Woody got up and grabbed a walkie talkie and paged Sarge and the other two soldiers. They hid in the kitchen and would report to the toys when the house was empty over the other walkie talkie.

"Sergeant? Are we on the all clear?"

"Roger that, motherbird. You all may disperse about the house," Sarge responded.

All the toys gave a sigh of relief and hopped out of the toy box.

"Well, I'm off to spend the day with Bo at least until Molly comes home from school," announced Woody to whoever cared and started to head out of the bedroom to find his girlfriend.

Plucking the strings on Andy's new electric guitar, Jessie heard someone cough nervously behind her. She turned around and saw it was Buzz. Her heart almost did a somersault when she met his eyes.

"J-Jessie? Um, I just, uh, wanted to say, uh, morning good-er-good morning to you," stuttered Buzz and he smiled sheepishly at her, the thoughts of almost kissing her running through his head at full force.

The cowgirl giggled at the space ranger. He really was too adorable. "Well good morning to you too, space boy."

In a matter of seconds, the mood in the room turned frantic as Woody ran back breathless.

"Has anyone seen Bo!?" he shouted, panic evident in his voice. The other toys all responded in a jumbled "not me" or "haven't seen her" response.

"Did you check all the rooms downstairs? I know it's not like Bo to go anywhere in the house without you," asked Buzz as he and Jessie walked up to the Sheriff who was visibly shaking. His sister put a hand to his shoulder.

"No it's not. I've already checked every single room high and low and can't find her! Buzz, what do I do-" Woody was cut off when he heard gasps coming from the toys by the window.

"Woody, I think I found Bo, but you need to hurry up and get down there! Looks like Mom is having a yard sale again and I see a pink dress in a box!" Hamm yelled down to him.

Jessie's mind started to swirl; this could not be happening to her best friend! She turned to see what the plan was to rescue Bo, but Woody was already gone. She and Buzz shared a glance and ran out of the room to follow the cowboy.

When they reached the doggie door that led to the yard, Buzz held up an arm to stop the cowgirl from crawling out. "We have to make sure the coast is clear before we go out there. Let's see if we can find Woody first," Buzz cracked open the door and saw Woody sneaking under the tables to hide from the humans.

"Psssst, Woody!" the space ranger whispered loudly and waved. The cowboy saw the two at the door and motioned for them to stay there and go back to the room.

"Does he really think we wanna stand here and do nothin'?" huffed Jessie.

"Well I trust Woody and it looks like he's got it under control. Let's do what he says and go back upstairs," Buzz grabbed her hand and they went back up to Andy's room and pushed their way to the window.

By that point, Woody was hidden behind the leg of a card table that had Bo's box sitting on top of it. He was about ready to jump up, when a young girl and her mother stopped in front of the box and picked up Bo.

Jessie unconsciously reached for Buzz's arm and together, the toys watched in horror as the little girl and her mother went over to Mrs. Davis and bought Bo, and drove away with their purchases. This all happened in a matter of minutes.

"No! Bo!" Jessie went to dash toward the door but Buzz held her around the waist and wrapped his arms around her to keep her steady and comfort her. He knew her so well and out of all of them, she would be the one taking it the hardest; she knew how it was. He kissed the top of her forehead to try to calm her down and he glanced out the window to see Woody kneeling on the grass with his head in his hands.

Chaos erupted all over the room as the toys watched their friend be taken away. There had been plenty of yard sales and they had seen toys move onto new owners, but Bo was different. She was the quiet and compassionate one, yet she kept things in order. Most importantly, she was Woody's rock and with her gone...

"Buzz, what are we gonna do?" asked Slinky.

"I don't know where to begin, Slink. We just need to find a way to get him into the house," responded Buzz and squeezed Jessie tighter to him.

"Poor Bo, I'm j-just gonna miss her so much," cried Mrs. Potato Head. She was leaning on her husband who was trying his best to comfort his wife. The spud no longer knew who she would turn to when she needed advice. Usually Bo had been right there for her.

Bullseye was laying on the ground staring sadly at the bedroom door; waiting for Woody to return.

"Buzz, how about you go down and try to get Woody to come in. It's getting cloudy out and he probably doesn't even know what to do," Mr. Potato Head suggested.

"Please Buzz? We don't want anything happening to him too!" seconded Rex.

Buzz sighed and looked at the hopeful eyes of his toy family. Losing a big part of their family devastated them, but the road to helping their cowboy leader was sure to be a long one and they were determined to help Woody as much as they could.

The space ranger turned his head and met Jessie's tearful eyes as she picked up her head off his shoulder.

"I-I'm gonna go with ya-"

"No Jess. I want you to stay here, okay? It would be the be-"

"He's my BROTHER! I need to see if he's alright."

"Jess please, you're upset and you need to get yourself together before you talk to Woody. Let me at least get him inside and then we can go from there. I'll come right back and let you know what's going on," reasoned Buzz and squeezed her hand.

Jessie sighed and shook her head yes and leaned against Buzz again. She knew Buzz was right; she needed some time to find the words to comfort Woody. Everything happened so fast that her mind was spinning. Buzz was the level headed one and he knew the most important thing as of now was to be there for the cowboy.

The space ranger quickly hugged the cowgirl to him before pulling away. He turned to the slinky dog and dinosaur standing next to him.

"Rex? Slink? Come over and keep Jessie company, okay? We all need to help each other through this." He patted Rex on the back and briskly walked out of the room.

Rex walked up to Jessie and the cowgirl threw her arms around him while Slinky leaned his head against her leg. Hamm and the PotatoHeads joined them up on the desk and together they watched the space ranger approach his best friend.

At first, the cowboy didn't budge as Buzz tried to coax him into the house. After a few minutes of trying to reason with the cowboy, the space ranger put a hand on the sheriff's shoulder and guided him into the house. All the toys let out a sigh of relief.

They sat at the window quietly and waited for Buzz to come back. After a while, the door opened and the space ranger walked in looking tired. He motioned for the toys to join him on the floor and they all sat in a circle.

"I know this was a hard day on all of us," addressed Buzz, "but the most important thing to do from now on is stick together. We have to remember that Miss Peep was part of a lamp used for babies and toddlers and the little girl that bought her today was nothing but excited when she found Bo. I have no doubt that she will be happy with her new owner; and even Woody seemed to agree. We have to move forward and keep a positive mind, but also watch out for one another. Agreed?"

Murmurs of agreement were heard and the toys all stood up and tried to go about their business. Bullseye walked over to Jessie and nudged her hand and looked at her with sad eyes.

"It'll be alright, boy. Woody will be just fine," the cowgirl tried her best to smile at the horse. Together, the cowgirl and horse walked over to Buzz.

"He's going to need some time alone," explained Buzz, "I figured we can go check up on him in a little while, but in the meantime, how about we try to relax?"

Relaxing seemed hard to do at a time like this, but the cowgirl heeded the space ranger's advice and followed him up the bed. Together they sat against the pillows and Jessie laid her head on Buzz's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. Bullseye galloped over to the two of them and snuggled against Jessie's thigh and closed his eyes. The space ranger shut his eyes and Jessie was left pondering over things.

"Buzz?"

"Hmm?"

"Do ya ever think you and I will get separated? I-er-mean, we all get separated from each other? What if Andy throws us away, or donates us separately, or-"

"Shhh, Jess," Buzz held a finger up to her lips to shush her rambling. "I know today was rough on all of us, but you have to remember that Bo was Molly's. We are Andy's toys and there's a reason he's kept all of us. I know we'll be together for a long time a-and I'll m-make sure you're never alone." He turned away to cover his blush. "Let's just focus on helping Woody now, ok?"

Jessie smiled and nodded. She watched Buzz drift off to sleep and she looked down at Bullseye and ran her hand softly over his mane. Her face turned thoughtful as she thought about what Buzz had said. Sure she trusted him, but she just saw with her very own eyes what could happen if she and he ever got close. Frowning, Jessie looked over at Buzz and shook her head. She could not bring herself to snuggle back up to him. How could he promise something that neither of them could control? After all, it just happened to Woody and Bo.

Very carefully, the cowgirl snuck past the space ranger and walked out of the room and searched for her distraught brother.

Being careful of Andy's mom, she snuck her way around the house. She looked under furniture, in cabinets, and finally in Molly's room. The pre-teen had a night stand in between her bed and the wall and that was where she found the cowboy.

For a minute she just stood there and took her brother in. Never had she seen him so depressed; so broken. He sat with his knees pulled up to his chest and his face rested on his knees. Not wanting to startle him, she knocked on the leg of the table lightly.

"Woody?" she all but whispered.

The cowboy did not move except to lift his head up for a second. Jessie did not wait for a response and crawled over to her brother and ran a hand up and down his back. She felt him slightly relax and he rested his head against her shoulder.

He mumbled something and Jessie barely caught the end of it.

"What was that?"

"I said I'm sorry, Jess. You didn't need to see that today."

"Oh Woody, you have nothing to be sorry for ya hear? What happened today was-"

"Was something I could have prevented! If I could have gotten down there fast enough, or if I checked on her earlier, or-"

"Woody stop! You're gonna drive yourself bezerk if ya keep thinkin' of the what if's! There was no way you could have known what was gonna happen!" Jessie stared intently at her brother as he soaked in what she just said.

"I just wish there was a way I could have saved her. I just hope she's okay where she is. I hope she's not sad, or lonely, or afraid..." Woody drifted off and closed his eyes.

Jessie pulled her brother in for a hug and he gratefully returned it.

"Woody, take it from me. I'm actually glad to see Bo went with a little girl. At least she didn't end up in donation and you wouldn't have even known where she would'a been. The little girl loves her and hopefully Bo will love her new home." Jessie looked down as she felt Woody nod against her shoulder in agreement.

"Come on big brother, ya need to pull yourself together. You're our sheriff and it's your job to be brave and run the town. That's exactly what Bo would'a wanted!"

"I know Jessie, but it all just happened so fast. I still can't comprehend the fact that she's gone. I'm just gonna need some time to think. I promise I'll be alright...eventually."

"I know it's hard, but ya have me, Buzz, and the others to help you through it. They're all worried about you, but they know ya need your space."

"I know I do, and thank you for your help Jessie. Everything will be alright in time I suppose."

"It will, I promise," Jessie gave her brother a big hug and helped him stand up. "Come on, let's go back to Andy's room. Ya look like ya need a nap."

Jessie walked Woody back to the room and led him over to the toy box. Buzz was waiting for them, but Jessie did not risk a glance in his direction; it would be hard enough to resist those handsome blue eyes. All the toys climbed into the toy box with Woody curling up in the far corner and covering his face with his hat.

Jessie lay down not too far away from her brother and she felt Buzz behind her. She closed her eyes and pretended she was already asleep, yet she felt Buzz peck her on the forehead before he also retired for the night.

A tear slowly slipped down her cheek when she thought of never seeing Bo again. Sure, there was Barbie and Mrs. Potato Head, but Bo understood her. She knew and understood Jessie's feelings about the cowgirl's past and her feelings for Buzz.

Jessie then thought of her brokenhearted brother. Woody and Bo had been together for a long time and separating them seemed impossible. If that could happen to them, who was to say that would not happen to her and Buzz if they got together?

Thinking of the space ranger, Jessie lifted her head and looked at him sleeping next to her. She could not deny that she was in love with him, but she had to push those thoughts aside for her own sake. The reason was right in front of her, sleeping restlessly in the corner of the toy box. She did not want to be hurt deeply twice.


	21. Chapter 21

**June 2nd 2009**

"Okay Rexy-boy, just breathe in deeply and let it rip!"

Jessie was in the corner of Andy's room with Rex teaching the dinosaur how to roar. She breathed in deeply with him and he let out a huge roar that could be heard all throughout the house; meanwhile knocking Jessie's hat off her head.

"Woooweee that was amazin' Rex!" cheered Jessie.

"I did it! I did it! Thanks Jessie!" Rex jumped up and down and the cowgirl gave him a huge hug. "Buzz used to help me with this all the time when he first arrived."

As Rex talked about the space ranger, Jessie frowned and looked down at the ground. She really didn't want to bring him up at the moment; hence is why she was hanging out with Rex. In fact, she hadn't hung out with Buzz much in the past months since Bo was sold. Sure they still talked and such, but they weren't as close as they used to be. _And it's all my fault, _thought Jessie.

A year later and Woody was still coping with the loss of his girlfriend and Jessie made sure she was there for her brother every time he needed a shoulder to cry on. She spent more time hanging around the other toys and avoided situations that would lead her and Buzz to be alone. The cowgirl knew that deep down, Buzz was hurt. She could see it in his eyes when he would invite her to watch a movie with him and she'd decline his offer. He kept asking until he finally gave up after about four months of Jessie declining his offers. It hurt her to know that she was disappointing the man she loved, but how could they be together when it would wind up with them being separated in the end?

Deep down she thought Buzz knew. Woody would throw hints about how the space ranger was scared of losing his family and how everyone should stick together from now on. Buzz was the first to check up on her every day to see how she was and she would quickly respond with a one-worded answer and a quick smile. They flirted occasionally still; Jessie still loved making the space ranger stutter and grow flustered. She missed the tickle fights they used to get into, snuggling up to him at night, and surprising him with an occasional kiss on the cheek that would leave him speechless.

"Jessie?"

Jessie shook her head as Rex's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Sorry, what did ya say?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for helping me practice."

"Oh it's nothing Rex ol' buddy!" Jessie slung an arm around the dinosaur's neck and scouted out Bullseye. On the way, she passed Buzz and she smiled at him. He nervously laughed and waved to her and kept walking at a faster pace to hide the blush Jessie barely caught. Walking up to her favorite horse, she nuzzled her face into the horse's neck.

"Howdy Bullseye!"

Bullseye neighed and brushed his face against her's, sensing something was off.

"I'm alright, boy. Let's go for a ride, huh?" Jessie swung up onto his saddle and met eyes with Buzz from across the room. He smiled that kind of smile that was only reserved for her and she couldn't help but grin back and tip her hat.

One day, she dreamed of overcoming her fear of abandonment. One day, they would be together and not have to worry about being separated. One day, he will be _her_ Buzz Lightyear.

**Just a short chapter to introduce what's next to come. Stay tuned! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Once again, some of the dialogue used in this and the upcoming chapters are not mine and are credited by the owners at Pixar and Disney. **

**June 10th, 2010 Part 1 **

"Ok guys, time to get in position," ordered Woody.

Jessie was lightly napping atop an old Playstation game controller when Woody's voice snapped her back to reality. Smirking to herself, she propped herself up and scouted out where she needed to be. Sure enough, she saw the purple target crouching near the entrance and she popped up and called his name.

"Buzz! Mine if I _squeeze_ in next to ya?" She jumped towards him and she leaned her whole body against his arm and looked at him slyly.

"Yes!" he answered a little too abruptly, "No! I-I mean, wh-why would I mi-mind squeezing next to...you?" He coughed and his eyes darted around the toy box. The cowgirl could feel his nervousness pouring out of him and she gave him a seductive smile as he blushed exclaiming "is it hot in here?"

Woody rolled his eyes at the two as he reached up and cracked open the toy box lid. Sarge and the troops were hauling Andy's cell phone towards the toy box and Woody, Jessie, and Buzz helped to lift the phone into the box with them. This was yet another one of Woody's "Operation Playtime" plans to get Andy to notice them. So far each plan was met with failure, but the cowboy was certain this time it would work.

Jessie, however, knew that it was useless. The kid was growing up and he was bound to outgrow his toys; yet she had to hand it to Woody that he never gave up on his owner. She waited for Woody to give her the signal to start dialing Andy's number with the kitchen phone they stole earlier in the day. Jessie admitted to herself that she was nervous over the outcome of this, and glanced at Buzz when he opened his wrist communicator with the phone number inscribed in it.

Playfully, and also because she needed some reassurance that he was with her, she pulled Buzz against her to get a good look at the phone number and she dialed it into the kitchen phone. She slightly hesitated for a moment before pressing the call button and all the toys held their breaths as Woody, Buzz, and Jessie peered under the lid to watch for his foot steps.

"Target is on approach!" announced Buzz. All the toys dropped into toy mode just in time as Andy opened the toy box lid to retrieve the ringing cell phone.

"Just like we rehearsed it guys!" ordered Woody. All together the toys went into toy mode as the lid was lifted and a much older Andy's face appeared at the entrance. He fumbled around the contents in the box and finally noticed his cell phone which was in Rex's tight grasp. The teen reached for his cell phone and pulled Rex with it. He gazed at his old dinosaur toy confused and then threw him back into the toy box, shut the lid, and walked out of the room.

Jessie looked down and sadly shook her head. She knew this would happened despite Woody's hope. Slowly she got up and sadly followed the group of worried toys out of the toy box

"Guys, we need a staff meeting. Everyone! A staff meeting! Slink gather everybody up!" called Woody.

"Uh, we are gathered, Woody," replied Slink.

Jessie looked around and sadly realized they were the twelve remaining toys left. The cowgirl looked up and met Buzz's eyes and he slowly nodded in her direction encouragingly as Woody started talking.

"Now we all know that our job isn't about getting played with it's about-,"

"Being there for Andy, we know," Jessie interrupted. She didn't mean to make it sound like she was smarting off to her brother, but she was getting sick of the old 'trying to get your owner to notice you' brigade. The other toys were starting to ask Woody if there was another plan and until his answer shocked everyone.

"I'm callin' it guys. We're closing up shop," he said and looked down at his boots. All the toys including Jessie couldn't hide their shocked expressions. Buzz suddenly interrupted and spoke firmly to the toys.

"We're going into attic mode, folks. Keep your accessories with you at all times, spare parts, batteries, anything you need for an orderly transition," he said in his usual authoritative voice.

"Orderly? We're done, finished, over the hill!" exclaimed Potato Head. As Woody went to calm down the panicky spud, Buzz looked over at the window sill and noticed Sarge and the other two soldiers preparing to leave.

"Hey Sarge! What are you doing?" he called.

"War's over folks. Me and the boys are moving on," replied Sarge.

"Moving on?" asked Woody, jumping off the stack of books.

"You're going AWOL?" seconded Buzz.

"We done our duty; Andy's grown up," explained Sarge.

"Yeah, when the trash bags come out, our Army guys are the first to go," seconded soldier #2.

Jessie immediately started to panic. Everything around her started to fade as she saw nothing but being shoved in a bag all by herself where it was pitch black. She barely acknowledged the fact that Sarge flew off with his men because she started to unknowingly hyperventilate.

"We're getting thrown away!?" exclaimed Rex and flailed his arms around.

"We're being abandoned!" Jessie blurted out in between breaths and steadied herself against Bullseye.

"We'll be fine Jessie," said Buzz. He took a few steps towards her and gave her a look of reassurance. She held his gaze and the two shared a compassionate look. Jessie's breathing started to return to normal as she stared into his comforting blue eyes.

Jessie's grip tightened on Bullseye as the toys reminisced over the others that have come and gone. Rex brought up Bo and all eyes were on Woody as he suddenly looked on the verge of tears before quickly regaining his composure. The cowgirl quickly glanced at the space ranger once again, and their eyes met each other's for another minute. Buzz gave her a small smile and returned to the task at hand.

"All good toys that have gone on to new owners. But through every yard sale, every spring cleaning; Andy held onto us! He must care about us or we wouldn't be here!" explained Woody. Jessie looked on at her brother and admired the fact that he still took the role as leader seriously and did everything he could to try to calm everyone down.

Maybe the attic wouldn't so bad. Woody and Buzz were listing off all the fun things that was up in the attic and Jessie knew as long as she had her friends beside her everything would be ok.

"And those guys from the Christmas decoration box. They're fun right?"

Jessie and the other toys grimaced and looked away. Those Christmas decorations were bad news, especially the blue nut cracker that was constantly trying to court Jessie every Christmas in front of Buzz.

"Someday, Andy will have kids of his own," continued Woody.

"And they'll play with us then, right?" asked Rex hopefully.

"We'll always be there for him," replied Woody and wrapped an arm around the dinosaur.

"Come on guys! Let's get our parts together, get ready, and go out on a high note!" exclaimed Buzz.

Jessie looked sadly at Bullseye and the two started to walk away from the group. Somehow in the back of her mind, the cowgirl could see that everything that happened with Emily was starting with Andy. However, as she glanced at Bullseye and then across the room to Woody and Buzz, she knew she wouldn't be entirely alone. However, what if she got separated from all of them? Not wanting to think about that, she buried her face into Bullseye neck and shut her tired eyes for a few minutes.

"No Molly!"

The toys all looked towards the door and then quickly ran back into the toy box just as Andy opened the door with his little sister trailing behind him asking him if she could have all of his stuff.

"Forget it, Molly!"

"Okay Andy, let's get to work here. Anything you're not taking to college either goes in the attic or it's trash," said Andy's mother. As the boy's mother started to go through some of his things, the toys found the toy box lid opening.

"Why do you still have these toys?" Molly said all snotty.

"Ugh, Molly! Outta my room!"

"Three more days then it's miiiiine!" she sang and she shut the lid closed.

The toy scrambled to the top of the box to listen to the conversation the humans were having and Woody lifted the lid up a little bit to peer out. They could see Molly throwing a bunch of her old toys into a donation box and sadly, they looked on as the tween threw her old Barbie doll into the box.

"Poor Barbie," whispered Jessie.

"I get the Corvette," remarked Hamm. Jessie didn't know if he was serious or not.

Andy's mother started to turn towards the box and the toys quickly froze as the lid was lifted.

"No one's gonna want those old toys! They're junk!" they heard Andy tell his mom.

Every toy that was in the toy box felt their little toy hearts break at Andy's comment.

_'So this is it...again.' _Jessie felt like she was going to go back into a panic, until she looked at Buzz and met his gaze. If Andy got rid of them, at least she'd be with Buzz, Woody, and the other toys.

The toys met the eyes of the seventeen year old boy as he reached his hand into the toy box and pulled the toys out one by one and dropped them into a black garbage bag. Jessie was the last one to be dropped in and she looked up and gasped as Andy held Buzz and Woody in each of his hands. She grew extremely nervous because she needed Buzz and/or Woody with her to help her through whatever Andy planned to do with them.

Suddenly, she felt something heavier landing on her and she came faced to face with Buzz. The cowgirl let a small sigh of relief pass her as the toys tried to adjust to comfortable positions. She felt herself be comforted a little bit when Buzz lightly squeezed her hand and the two of them focused on what was going on.

"What's happening?" Rex whimpered.

"We're getting thrown out, you idiot! That's whats happening!" yelled Mr. Potato Head.

The toys felt the bag being set down on the floor and they all were trying to listen intently. Jessie felt like the sides of the bag were caving in on her and she felt her head start to spin as she tried to catch her breath.

"I can't breathe!" yelled the panic cowgirl. The toys were all talking at once when finally Buzz shushed them all after hearing something outside of the bag. Before they were able to comprehend what it was, they felt themselves being tumbled around as the bag was pushed.

Not knowing where they were going as they felt the bag being picked up by Andy's mom, the toys were quiet and some of them were whimpering as they knew where the bag would be set down at.

Jessie crawled closer to Buzz and slipped her arm through his as she tried to listen and pin point on where exactly they were at the moment. When she felt the bag hit something hard she realized where they all were...

"We're on the curb!"


End file.
